Unexpected
by wereleopard
Summary: Lee and Kara have to talk about what had happened between her and Baltar and why Lee was upset but it seems more and more problems keep adding up can they get past this and at least their friendship or could there be more there.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Unexpected 1?

Author- Lea  
Date- 09/09/05

Rating - PG  
Word Count- 1311

Pairing – Lee/Kara  
Category- Angst/Romance  
Archiving- BSG 2003, Apollo/Starbuck Fan Fic, FSB all other's just let  
me know where to find it  
Warnings- none  
Spoilers- up Home Pt 2 then becomes an AU

Disclaimers- These characters don't belong to, I wish, I am not making money from this I also wish. Ron they'll be all yours again soon all shiny and clean.

Summary – Lee and Kara have to talk about what had happened between her and Baltar and why Lee was upset but it seems more and more problems keep adding up can they get past this and at least their friendship or could there be more there.

Chapter 1

Lt Kara Thrace let her mind wander as she walked it was running through all the things she wanted to do the first thing was to sleep and to be somewhere safe. Second she didn't want to run into Mr. 'Vice President' or Captain Lee Adama the reasons were connected but apart from that it was nothing alike. For the good Doctor she didn't want to be reminded of the huge mistake she made when she slept with him and as for Lee, well she missed him like crazy but after their last face to face confrontation she just wasn't looking forward to it but the main reason was that she wasn't sure that at this precise moment if she could hide her feelings from him. When did he become more than just a friend? She had fantasies about him before but she was guessing a lot of people had he was charming, good looking, very masculine and a born leader and no one can help what their minds come up with when they are asleep.

Kara breathed deeply pushing the arousal she felt to the back of her mind, just thinking about him turned her on this was getting ridiculous she was going to have to calm down before she saw him again. As she turned the corner she froze her heart skipped a beat, it was lee and as she stared at him, his blue eyes seemed to draw her in and then the next thing she knew she was wrapped in his strong arms and as Kara started to sink into that embrace he pulled back she bit back a sigh of disappointment, it had been over far to quickly and as that thought flittered through her mind his lips were suddenly on hers, it wasn't a passionate kiss but her reality seemed to tip on it's axis.

When he pulled back from her she stared into his eyes and they looked as confused as she felt. What the frak was going on? Her mind screamed Lee's attitude was confusing her and Kara hated to feel like this.

They just stood there staring at each other just for a moment longer afraid that if they even blinked that the other person would just vanish.

"Hey." He said with a smile but that one word said everything to her.

"Hey." She replied hoping that she managed to convey how much she missed him.

"Lt Thrace?" Said a feminine voice.

Kara turned around and saw Laura Roslin.

"Madam President." Kara said and handed over the tube that she had slung over her shoulder.

"Thank you Lt Thrace." President Roslin said as she turned and walked to her aid.

"Kara." Lee said softly.

"Captain Apollo." The president called out and stood their waiting for him.

Lee looked torn just for a moment there was something that he wanted to say to Kara but he did have a duty. He shrugged his shoulders and joined the President and they walked away.

Kara let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She had desperately wanted to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down for another kiss a proper one, one that would show him how she felt about him.

"I have to stay away from him." She muttered to herself if she wasn't careful and the next time they were alone she wasn't sure that she would be able to keep her hands to herself and not jump him.

Kara had managed to escape meeting anyone else and she was almost at the hatch to the quarters where she could get to her bunk and hide under the covers and just sleep for a bit, she had debriefed the Commander and had been to see the doctor who had poked and prodded her.

As she reached out to open the door a male voice spoke. "Lt Thrace." It said.

Kara turned and faced Dr Gaius Baltar, the Vice President. "Mr. Vice President." She answered coolly.

"I was just checking to make sure that you were ok." Gaius said smiling.

"She doesn't want you, why do you keep doing this? When you were inside of her she was thinking of him, when she came she called his name not yours. " Said the blonde Cylon who had her head resting on his shoulder as she ran her hands up and down his body.

Gaius forced himself to stay looking at the young woman in front of him. He could feel Six's nails through the clothes he wore but his mind was all on Kara there was something about her and what he really wanted was to make her forget about Captain Adama so the next time she knew it was him and it was his name she screamed he couldn't wait to her Gaius come out of the sensual mouth.

"I came to apologise." He said smoothly knowing that he had to get into her good books. He could feel Six pull away from him and he knew even without looking that they Cylon was not happy with this turn of events. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you at the game, it was wrong of me."

Kara stared at him in disbelief and Gaius stared back and then another voice spoke.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." It said coolly

Kara mentally groaned as she turned and gazed into the ice-cold blue eyes of Lee.

"Nope, nothing at all I was just going to get some sleep alone when the Vice President stopped to apologise which I have accepted and now I'm going to sleep." Kara said as she turned away she hadn't wanted to deal with them separately and here they were both staring at her.

"Lt Thrace there was something else that I wanted to ask you." Gaius stopped her before she got through the hatch.

Kara turned back to him. "Yes what is it?"

"I wanted to ask if you would like to go out sometime." He asked softly.

Six, Kara and Lee all turned to stare at him.

"YOU WHAT!" She shouted in his ear and it took all his effort to jump and then turn to glare at her.

Kara couldn't believe he had just asked that here in front of Lee of all people, breathing deeply she turned to look at her friend his face was completely closed of she hated when he did that the only tell sign was the clenching of his jaw that he was not happy about this situation. Sighing Kara turned back round to look at the doctor.

"I'm sorry I don't think that would be a good idea, last time was a mistake." She told him.

"I know you think that and I know I wasn't the person that you wanted to be with." Gaius' eyes went to Lee and then back to her. "But I wanted to show you that we could have a good time and be good together."

"I'm sorry but the answer is no." Kara needed to escape Lee must have noticed when Gaius looked at him and she just hoped that he didn't put it together. "If you'll excuse me." With that the door was open and she was inside.

Dr Baltar stood there, Six was next to him smirking her hands on his body again.

"See Gaius she doesn't want you, she wants him." Six nodded on the direction of Lee.

"She'll be mine." He whispered to the closed door.

Six shook her head and her eyes flashed with anger. Lee turned and looked at Dr Baltar when he heard what he had said and frowned. Dr Baltar then looked at Lee with an appraising eye.

"Captain Adama?" Gaius said.

"Yes Mr. Vice President." Lee answered warily hoping that this conversation wasn't going where he thought it was.

"You and Lt Thrace." Gaius started.

Yep it was going exactly where he thought it was. "You can stop right there, what you do in your personal life is just that personal." Lee walked away but he stopped and turned back. "Don't hurt her out of some desperate need to help your ego I won't let you."

Kara curled up in her bunk, she was alone it seemed that all the other pilots were either on duty or out which was fine with her. It didn't take long for her to drift off into a deep sleep her body and mind knowing that there were people around here who would protect her, they would keep her safe and one of those people entered her dream, his short hair, stunning blue eyes and a sexy smirk.

He smiled at her as he walked towards her; a towel was slung low on his hips, very low. Her eyes took in every little detail the water dropping from his hair and running down his chest, Kara wanted to catch those tiny droplets with her tongue, she wanted to taste him.

Lee had finally calmed down and made it back to the quarters he couldn't understand why he was so upset about this he knew that he didn't want his friend to get hurt but there had to be more but he just couldn't figure it out. He needed to talk to Kara to make sure that she was ok.

He opened the door and saw her lying on her bed asleep, he walked over and stared down at her, he bent over and brushed the hair from her face. She mumbled and moaned, he could see that she was having an 'enjoyable' dream he wondered who was it in with her was it Zak? Was it Baltar? His heart hurt at those thoughts.

Lee smiled and decided to let her sleep he gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth and then Kara breathlessly moaned his named and kissed him hard and passionately. Lee had no defence against this their mouths opened and their tongues dueled just like they always were, equals one not giving up, them both fighting against each other. He lowered his body until he lay atop her of his hands slid around to the nape of her neck and the other skimmed her side, his thumb brushing against the side of her breast.

Kara's hands had not been still one hand was tangled in his hair the other and slid down and was cupping his butt, she moved her legs so he slid in between them and somehow she managed to free her legs from the blanket and wrapped them around his waist.

The hand that was skimmed her side cupped her breast fondling it and the playing with the nipple until it hardened under his touch.

She groaned and arched up pressing her core against his aching shaft and then they both moaned in unison.

That sound snapped Lee out of it and he realised what he was doing he was taking advantage of his friend. As he opened his eyes Kara's fluttered open as well.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

This is now NC-17 please email me if you wish to see the next chapter

Thanks 

Lea


	3. Chapter 3

Again please email me and I will send you the next chapter

I hope you are enjoying it

Kindest regards,

Lea

Let me know your thoughts


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unexpected 4?  
Author: Lea  
Archiving: BSG2003, Apollo/Starbuck FanFic, and FSB all others please  
just ask.  
Spoilers: Up to Home season 2 and then becomes AU  
Disclaimers: The don't belong to me, making no money yadda, yadda,  
yadda  
Summary: Lee and Kara still have to talk about what happened  
between her and Dr Baltar and why was Lee so upset? But it seems that more  
problems are getting in their way can they get past this and get their friendship  
back on track or could there be more between them and will they have the  
courage to find out.

A huge thanks to Maria couldn't have done it without her, a fabulous beta. I know this wasn't the greatest of chapters to send to you but thank you for all the hard work you did in this one.

Chapter 4

"Don't Lee." Kara interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say next. "There is no reason to feel guilty. We both needed this. We've always pushed each other's button just because can. With everything that has happened, let's just chalk this up to needing to find a release." The water still spraying over the both of them was steaming coming off their hot skins, washing away the sweat of the physical activity, but not the memory.

Lee watched her for a moment. "So you're saying that it was just sexual frustration." He waited until he saw her nod in agreement. "So now we can move on and go back to friends again. Is that right?" Another nod. He wasn't sure he had understood. He had just been inside of her and now she wanted to go back to being just friends. Could he do that? Lee stared at Kara incredulously.

Kara suddenly looked at him wide-eyed. It hadn't occurred to her until that moment that sex might ruin their friendship. To be truthful, she hadn't really thought much beyond jumping and seducing him. Recently, she had a one-track mind regarding Lee, but that was now over. It had to be. Her heart was pounding in fear now, not lust. Her blood was screaming through her veins in terror, not desire.

"You think that we can't be friends now." Kara whispered, afraid of the answer, afraid he felt that after, this there was no way they could be friends again.

We may have our ups and downs, but we get through them," he paused, "eventually." As Lee's eyes took in her naked flesh, the hunger stirred within him again. _It was a one-time thing _he kept repeating over and over in his mind, hoping that his body would start to listen before he made this situation worse. _She only wants this one time. _

Lee managed to rise slowly, turning to look down at her with unsteady legs and unsteady heart. He reached out a hand which Kara gripped firmly as he pulled her to her feet, electricity flowing through their fingers where they touched. Their bare flesh almost touching, Lee forced himself not to take that one step so they would be flush against each other again.

Kara looked from their joined hands to the man in front of her, his blue eyes seeming to burn into her very soul. She was drowning in them, and for a moment, Kara didn't want to be saved. Unconsciously she moved toward him, drawn

"Lee?" She whispered, her voice husky, her body reacting to him again. Kara

could feel the heat rising from Lee's skin while her hands itched to reach out and run her fingers over that smooth muscle again. It seemed like it was never enough for her, and her need got stronger with each little touch.

Lee watched Kara's face flush again with arousal. He could feel his body hardening. He clenched his fists at his side to stop himself form taking hold of her shoulders and pulling her to him, attacking her mouth with his. More than anything, he wanted to lay her back down on the floor and explore every inch of her flesh. "Kara." His voice was deep and sensual.

"So friends right." Kara said suddenly, shaking herself from the sensual spell and moving to stand under one of the other showers. She desperately needed a little space. Lee seemed to crowd her even though he wasn't doing anything.

"Yeah, right. Friends." Lee stood under the other shower and began to wash, sneaking glances at her when she wasn't looking. Unconsciously memorising her, every little detail that he could. _It obviously didn't mean that much to her if she could just turn it off like that,_ Lee thought bitterly, _but she was right. This couldn't happen again._

Kara couldn't believe that she wanted to kiss him again, to touch him again so soon. The sex should have satisfied those feelings. "It's because of what just happened, it's fresh in my memory." She muttered to herself.

Lee turned to her. "Did you say something?" He asked absently, mind more concerned with getting out of the shower before he did something really stupid like slam her against the shower wall again.

"What? Uhh no." The female pilot shook her head, water droplets flying from the tendrils as she did so.

"Well ok, I'll see you later." With that, Lee hurried out of the shower room hoping he looked calm while deep inside he had to force his legs to move. The desire to stay there and take Kara into his arms was strong.

Once out and into the changing room, Lee breathed a sigh of relief. When he was near Kara, all his senses seemed to be over powered and it was starting to become suffocating. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on the cold metal locker but all he could see was Kara moaning his name, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her eyes closed as he pounded into her.

"Damn." Lee muttered. He had to stop this and concentrate. Lee dried himself off quickly, throwing on his clothes trying desperately not to think about the woman in the shower. How her body reacted to his simplest touch, how she screamed his name when she came. Unbidden, a purely male smile appeared on his face. Despite the emotional turmoil, at this moment, Lee felt as if he could do anything. If a fleet of Cylon ships came, 'bring em on', he would take them on all by himself.

Lee stalked to his office, his body language screaming, and "Look at me!" I'm a man, I can take on the universe!" He walked straight and proud through the door. The people who saw him stopped and stared. They hadn't seen this in him for a very long while, so it was good to have Captain Adama back, the CAG, and the leader.

Kara slumped under the spray of the water, her hands rubbing the soap all over her body, her eyes closed. She had watched him as he walked out the door and the back view was just as good as the front one. Instead of him leaving her Kara's inner desires conjured another scenario. One where she could still feel his hands touching her, his voice whispering in her ear. His hard body pushing against her soft one. His blue eyes staring into hers, reading her every thought, every want, every need.

Lee had known instinctively known where to touch her to make her body sing for him. The way he slid inside of her made her feel whole, complete. Deep in her subconscious, Kara had known sex with Lee would be good. He never did anything half way. Normally his only problem was over thinking but in this case, it seemed he had let instinct take over. Kara was amazed at how good it was with Lee. She had always thought he'd be gentle, but was she happily mistaken. He had whispered exactly what he was going to do, how he was going to take her hard and fast. Kara's breath caught in her throat as her memories started to overwhelm her.

Kara was abruptly pulled out of her fantasy when she heard voices coming into the shower. Quickly, she turned off the water and headed toward her locker, thoughts still dwelling on Lee. As the voices continued in the background, the subject of conversation caught her attention.

"Did you see him just now?" Said one female voice in a whisper.

"Yeah, looks like the CAG is back, which I am so glad to see." Replied another.

Kara listened intently while lacing up her boots.

"Gods, I don't care what I would have to do to be able to explore what's underneath his clothes." Said the first voice in a dreamy tone.

"Get in line! There is a whole list of people who want to see that…and more! A lot of the women flirt but he doesn't seemed to be interested so far. It only makes them want him more!" The second voice giggled.

Kara quietly opened the hatch and headed down to the hangar bay. Which women wanted him? Who flirted? Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, Lee wasn't a toy and they couldn't have him. Kara stopped suddenly. She couldn't be jealous! No matter what had happened, no matter how she felt deep inside, Lee was her best friend and that was all. She had better remember that.

Days quickly turned into a week, and Lee had been more aware of Kara then ever before. They outwardly acted as if nothing had changed, but it had. At least for him. He could sense exactly when she walked into a room no matter how many other people were there. Lee caught himself going out of his way to search her out. What the hell was going on? He had to force himself to remember that they were just friends. The cravings for more were supposed to have been satisfied. Instead, the feeling were still there, maybe even stronger He wanted to touch her as often as he could, just a brush against her arm, moving hair from her face, a pat on the shoulder, anything just to feel her under his fingertips. It wasn't the same desperate sexual hunger, although the gods knew that was still there. Now it was so much more, and he didn't understand it.

Lee felt that now familiar tingling up his spine again and knew that Kara had just arrived. He turned and saw her saying something to the chief, smiling at something he had just said. Lee stopped breathing. She was breathtaking literally. Then the woman of his dreams turned toward him, caught his eyes, and smiled at him. Then it hit him. Frak. He had fallen in love with her. What the hell was he going to do now? Kara didn't want him like that. She had made that abundantly clear. Was he going to be able to keep this from her? Lee instinctively realized he had no choice. If he wanted her in his life and if friendship was the only way to have her, then he had to hide his realization. He smiled sadly at her; he could see the confusion on her face. He needed to get out of here. He needed to be able to breath.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unexpected 5?  
Author: Lea  
Archiving: BSG2003, Apollo/Starbuck FanFic, and FSB all others please  
just ask.  
Spoilers: Up to Home season 2 and then becomes AU  
Disclaimers: The don't belong to me, making no money yadda, yadda,  
yadda  
Summary: Lee and Kara still have to talk about what happened  
between her and Dr Baltar and why was Lee so upset? But it seems that more  
problems are getting in their way can they get past this and get their  
friendship  
back on track or could there be more between them and will they have the  
courage to find out.

A huge thanks to Maria couldn't have done it without her, a fabulous beta.  
I know this wasn't the greatest of chapters to send to you but thank you for  
all the hard work you did in this one. I just would like to add Maria did a lot in this chapter and it wouldn't be as half as good if not for her.

Chapter 5

Kara frowned as she watched Lee stalk away. There was something wrong, he looked lost and alone. Her instincts told her to find out what was wrong, but her shift had just started and he wasn't going anywhere. She would just have to wait until she got back from her patrol. "Frak." She muttered to herself.

Despite the tension between them, they continued to work well together. Kara smiled to herself at the thought of his sparkling blue eyes, his smirk that could infuriate her to a point where she didn't know whether to kiss him or hit him. In her dreams, the kissing definitely won out. Lately though, her dreams had been unbelievably vivid. It usually started with them having an argument in the hangar bay by her viper. She had done something typically dangerous and he was reaming her out. At this point, she would be so angry with him that she would just grab him by his uniform and pull him to her where she would proceed to kiss the living daylights out of him. A long slow kiss in front of everyone and anyone. Kara was staking her claim on the CAG.

Kara knew where last part of the dream came from. Lee seemed oblivious to it, but he was the only one that was. He never noticed that when he walked around, whether in his uniform, fatigues, flight suit, or just a towel that he drew more than casual attention. Kara knew people had always stared at him. After all, there were a lot of nice things about him, but she had never noticed how the other women were looking at him. It seemed as if with each corner she turned, there was a woman staring at Lee, with varying degrees of desire on their faces. It was enough to make her want to scream, to hit something.

"Lt Thrace." A voice broke into her daydream; it was a voice that she had hoped to never hear again.

"Dr Baltar" She attempted to sound polite, but she could not control the rolling of her eyes. The man never seemed to give up.

"I was wondering if you had anymore thoughts on us." He asked silkily.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "There is no US, Doctor," her voice becoming cooler by the second.

"Well there could be." He smirked at her inching closer.

Six stood, staring back and forth between him and the other woman, mystified, trying to figure out what kept him going back for more.

"I've never seen you like this before Gaius, it's a little disappointing." The blonde stated as she continued to look the female pilot up and down. "I know I said she was fascination but she isn't THAT fascinating." The Cylon replied, coldly getting annoyed with his infatuation.

Gaius ignored her and concentrated on the woman that _wasn't_ just in his mind.

Kara took a deep breath. "Dr Baltar, I am very flattered but I don't think that it would work between us." She told him politely, hoping that this time he would understand. She didn't want to have to tell the Vice-President of the fracking Colonies that there was no hope in hell of him ever toughing her again.

"It's Captain Adama, isn't it?" Gaius asked angrily.

"This has nothing to do with Lee." Kara told him truthfully. The problem was in fact the squirmy little weasel himself.

"Well, he is a very attractive man." Six said as her mind wandered to the Captain.

Gaius turned and glared at Six. He didn't need to hear that from her. He didn't want to know how attractive women found that damn man. Lee Adama could not beat him, no one beat him.

Kara watched him in confusion as he glared at an empty space. Dr Baltar seemed to get stranger and stranger each day that she saw him.

"So, does the good Captain know about the feelings you have for him?" Gaius inquired.

"My friendship with Captain Adama is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a patrol to fly." With that, Kara turned on her heels and walked away without waiting for an answer.

"Give up on her, Gaius." Six whispered into his ear seductively.

"Never, she _will_ want me and she will scream _my_ name. Kara Thrace will be mine." He said determinedly. Gaius didn't quite understand his fascination with the Lieutenant himself, but there was something about her that called to him. He was obsessed with showing her how good he could be, how good they could be together.

Lee stood facing his father, listening to what the Commander had to say trying to keep his face impassive.

"Are you up for this, Captain?" Commander Adama asked, deep down hoping that he would say no, but accepting what would most likely going to happen. Lee was his father's son. The Commander in him knew that the answer yes, the father in him was just afraid that he was going to lose his oldest son now. Those two roles constantly battled within him.

"Of course, sir. I'll leave straight away." Lee saluted and turned to the door. His immediate thought was that maybe this assignment would give him a chance to breath. Maybe he could think about what to do with Kara, maybe he could come up with something to fix the mess in which he had found himself.

"Come back, son." His father said just as Lee was heading out the door.

Lee turned and smiled at his father.

"Dad, if anything should happen to me tell Kara that..." He stuttered and then stopped. Tell her what, that he loved her? How fair would it be if something had happened to him? She would have lost two people that loved her. "Never mind," He finished abruptly, hurrying through the hatch.

Commander Adama sat there and looked at the hatch his son just walked through. Something had changed between Lee and Kara, who he thought of as a daughter. On board the Galactica, before all hell broke loose, he managed to get to know the tempestuous young woman. He was amazed that she and Zak had fallen in love. Kara was such a strong personality and a strong willed woman, Zak was more like his mother, more easy-going, more amenable. Thinking back on it, he wasn't sure if things would have worked Zak and Kara. Now Lee was a better match. You could see it when they stood toe to toe; they were more than evenly matched. Maybe, after all of this time, the two of them would examine their feelings for each other.

Commander Adama laughed. The two of them admitting their feelings for each other, if in fact they actually had them, was laughable. He was pretty sure Lee knew how he felt, but the Commander wasn't sure about Kara's feelings. Regardless, they were both very stubborn, and nothing between them would ever be easy.

Kara returned to the hangar bay and climbed out her viper. Being on patrol had given her the chance to clear her mind a little. Now she had to find Lee.

"Chief, have you seen the Captain?" She asked Tyrol.

"He left a while ago on a raptor." Tyrol told her.

Kara frowned. According to the last schedule she had seen, Lee was supposed to be doing paperwork. Lee always tried to stay on schedule.

"Thanks Chief." Maybe the President had wanted to see him. The Commander would know. With that thought, she headed to the CIC to find out what was going on.

"Starbuck how was patrol." Commander Adama asked as soon as she walked in.

"Clear, no sign of trouble. Sir, where is Captain Adama? I needed to speak to him and I thought he was doing paperwork." Kara asked abruptly.

"Follow me." Adama said. Without waiting for a response, he walked toward his quarters. He knew that Kara would be following him.

Once they had returned to his office, he could see her eyes widen with fear as he indicated for her to sit down. Kara's throat tightened. Something was wrong when the Commander didn't immediately begin to talk. Had something happened to Lee?

"Starbuck, Lee is on a mission, a recon," William Adama told her. Kara could hear the worry in his voice as he paused for a moment. "We've lost contact. He hasn't reported in two hours."

Kara blinked back the tears that had suddenly filled her eyes; she wasn't going to cry, not here, not now.

"Uhh, ok I think I'd better..." Kara stuttered...

"He will be back, Starbuck." Adama said he tried to fill his voice full of certainty even though deep inside he was filled with fear.

"How do you know that, sir?" Kara asked. She couldn't lose Lee, not now, not ever. He was her best friend, he was…frak. Her train of thought stopped suddenly when faced with exactly what he was to her.

The phone in the Commander's office suddenly chirped. "Yes?" The Commander asked into the phone. "Sorry to interrupt sir but we have a Colonial ship that managed to escape from Caprica. It claims it is full of refugees and is asking to dock along side Galactica," Lieutenant Gaeta's voice came through the phone.

"I'll be right there. Send a detachment of marines down to the hanger bay immediately." Commander Adama ordered. He then turned to Kara. "Starbuck head down to the hanger bay. There is a Colonial ship docking, claiming they are from Caprica, with refugees. I expect a detailed report." He hoped that this would keep her mind occupied until they had more, hopefully good news about his son.

Kara nodded and ran to the hanger bay, her mind occupied on the situation with Lee. Her heart was heavy and filled with terror that she might never see him again.

"Kara?" Said an all too familiar voice.

So wrapped up in her own thoughts she never even noticed the people she walked past. Stopping suddenly, she stared into the eyes of Samuel T. Anders.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unexpected 6?  
Author: Lea  
Archiving: BSG2003, Apollo/Starbuck FanFic, and FSB all others please  
just ask.  
Spoilers: Up to Home season 2 and then becomes AU  
Disclaimers: The don't belong to me, making no money yadda, yadda,  
yadda  
Summary: Lee and Kara still have to talk about what happened  
between her and Dr Baltar and why was Lee so upset? But it seems that more  
problems are getting in their way can they get past this and get their  
friendship  
back on track or could there be more between them and will they have the  
courage to find out.

A huge thanks to Maria couldn't have done it without her, a fabulous beta.  
I know this wasn't the greatest of chapters to send to you but thank you for  
all the hard work you did in this one.

**Chapter 6**

_Battlestar Galactica_

"Sam." Kara blinked at him, suddenly feeling as if she were in a dream, and he wasn't actually here.

Sam couldn't help smiling at her. He'd thought that he would never see her again, he was very glad to be wrong. There was something within her that shone so brightly that he couldn't help but be drawn in. It was as if he were a moth to her flame, dancing close enough to be burned. Some things were worth the risk, and she was one of them. His smile soon dimmed when Kara didn't immediately smile back. He could see in her eyes that he wasn't what she was thinking about.

"Lt Thrace, I'm ready to start." Dr Baltar called from the exam area he had set up in a corner of the hangar. Gaius eyed the newcomer whom the pilot seemed to already know.

Kara shook her head, trying to concentrate, her head swimming with thoughts of Lee, the sudden appearance of Sam, her instinctive cringe at the sound of Baltar's voice. Nevertheless, the Commander had given her an order and she had a job to do. Sighing quietly to herself, she sat down next to Gaius, and as he started testing Sam, she started to ask the refugees what had happened on Caprica and how they managed to get away. All the while, her mind never left Lee. She prayed over and over again that he was going to be ok. _Please let him be ok_ her mind screamed.

Crash Site, Planet Unknown 

The raptor sat silently under the cover of some trees as one young woman sat alone and afraid. She huddled close to the bruised, battered and bloody body of Captain Lee Adama. The main thing was that he was still breathing unlike the other 3 members of their team. As Cally huddled next to Lee, she wrapped her hands around her knees, rocking backwards and forwards, crying softly.

"Captain Adama, sir? Please wake up?" She repeated over and over again.

Battlestar Galactica 

The refugees had all finally been tested, including the babies. There wasn't a Cylon among them. Kara began collecting the information together to head up to the CIC and talk to the Commander. She had to be out there looking for him. When she had been missing, Lee had been out there searching for her. Kara was going insane here she needed something to do.

"Kara?" Sam walked over to her; his concern for her was obvious in every action he made, in each word he said. _Frack_! In the confusion, Kara had forgotten all about Sam's sudden appearance on the Galactica.

Dr. Baltar watched with interest, his eyes narrowing, incredulous that here was another man who was getting in his way. Gaius smirked. It didn't matter; he would deal with him just like he would deal with Captain Adama if he had to.

"I'm sorry, I just can't talk now." Kara was starting to feel claustrophobic, she needed to breath, the fear and terror at the idea of losing Lee was about to overwhelm her and break free, but she couldn't let that happen here in front of all these people. She knew she was being rude, that Sam had no way of knowing or understanding her behavior, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now except Lee. Kara had done as the Commander had asked and there was no real reason for her to still be here, no reason for her not to be looking for Lee. She avoided looking into Sam's eyes and quickly stalked out of the hangar bay.

Samuel T. Anders stood there frozen to the spot wondering what the frack had happened as he watched Kara Thrace rush off. This wasn't the greeting he had been expecting.

Dr. Baltar watched the exchange very closely. He quickly deduced that something had happened between this man and Lt. Thrace on Caprica.

"She's probably worrying about Captain Adama." Gaius told the young man as he stood next to him.

"Excuse me?" Sam said as he turned and looked at the doctor. "What's that got to do with me?"

Gaius smiled and indicated the empty hatch.

"Lt Thrace and Captain Adama are very." He paused for a moment as if he were struggling to find the right word. "Close."

Sam stared at the doctor for a little while longer, and then his gaze had shifted to where Kara once stood.

"Who is Captain Adama?" Samuel asked.

"Captain Lee Adama, good 'friends' with Lt Thrace, CAG, the Commander's son. advisor to The President and currently missing." Gaius said slyly.

"Obviously an overachiever." Samuel muttered bitterly, a bit startled at the jealousy raging inside of him at the doctor's words.

"Well, even when they are not working, they seemed to spend all of their time together." Gaius enjoyed watching the different emotions run across the other man's face. He watched in amusement as he could see the newcomer placing all the pieces of the puzzle in his head and finally solving it. Six moved forward, her blonde hair brushing against his cheek as she whispered into his ear.

"Trying to make him jealous, Gaius? Do you think he's going to do something stupid, and she's going to tell him to go to hell? Do you think then she would jump into your bed again?"

Six laughed and Gaius ignored her. A plan was starting to form in his mind. He had two possibilities; one if Captain Adama returned and one if he didn't. He was covering all his bases.

Crash Site, Planet Unknown 

Specialist Cally sat there, her tears had finally dried up and she just sat there, staring at the unconscious man. A small smile, despite the situation she found herself in, appeared on her face as she thought about Lee Adama. She remembered the first time she saw him climb out of his cockpit, his handsome face, dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. He had literally taken her breath away. She'd always kept an eye out to see whenever he came into the hangar bay, just a glimpse of him made her day.

Cally laughed out loud when she remembered how angry she got with Starbuck when the two of them would argue, but they both seemed to thrive on it. Of course, it was Starbuck who came up with that plan that succeeded because of him, which had led to The Hug. She always thought of it as The Hug. After that mission, when he had climbed out his viper, she had given him a drink and he had hugged her, keeping one of his arms around her shoulder for a little while longer. When she thought about it, she could still feel the heat through her overalls. Then there was the time he had saved her from being killed; he had shot the man who had hurt her. He had fought like a true hero. It didn't matter that he had no idea about her feelings for him, that he never had eyes for anyone but Starbuck. .

A groan broke her out of her reverie. She stared down at him, hoping she wasn't hearing things, but then he groaned again.

"What the frak happened?" He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Cally moved closer to his side, her eyes red and puffy from crying but full of relief and hope. Maybe now there would be a way to get them off this planet.

"We were attacked by the Cylons sir, and we crashed." She said softly.

"Cally." Lee looked at her and then glanced around. He saw the three dead crewmen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. More good men dead. His eyes then landed on the crashed raptor. "Can you fix that?" He asked Cally. When she didn't answer, he turned to look at her. She was just staring down at him. "Specialist." He said a little louder.

Cally snapped out of it and realised she had been caught staring at him. "I'm sorry sir, I'm just so glad to see you awake."

Lee smiled, realizing that she had been sitting here all by herself. "It's ok, Cally. Can you fix it?" He asked, indicating the ship.

Cally turned towards the raptor. "I'll do my best sir."

Lee nodded and gave her smile of encouragement. If she couldn't fix it, he would have to come up with something else.

Battlestar Galactica 

Kara lay on her bunk staring at the picture she held in her hand. It was of her, Zak and Lee. He had stood slightly away from them. He had to be ok; a solitary tear fell from her eye. She felt so alone, since the attack, she and Lee had spent so much time together that she couldn't imagine him not being across the card table or arguing with her about how stupid or insane she had been. How could she go on without him? She traced the image of his face gently, almost reverently with her fingertip.

"Please be alive, Lee." Kara prayed. "Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer." She started in a whisper.

"Kara, are you ok?" Sam asked as he waked through the open hatch of the pilot's quarters. He had asked a crewman where he might find her, leading him here. He just needed to find out know who the real Kara Thrace was, the sharp, vibrant woman he had met on Caprica or the cold, abrupt officer he met on the Galactica.

"I'm fine" She muttered her eyes, never straying from the picture. She just couldn't seem to react to anything other than Lee's absence.

Sam watched her carefully, knowing she wasn't ok. He just knew he wanted to hold her, help her, but he couldn't if he didn't know all the reasons.

"Kara, look," he started to say.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" She yelled at him.

"It's Captain Adama isn't it? What is he to you?" Sam asked.

"He's my best friend, that's all." She whispered, her heart silently screaming out in agony as soon as those words were uttered. She ignored the little voice inside of her telling her that Lee had never been JUST her best friend.

"I hope he's ok." Sam said quietly as he walked out. He knew that they couldn't talk while she had no idea what was happening to her friend, but he was a patient man, he could wait.

Crash site, Plant Unknown 

Cally had been working under the ship for hours and finally she walked over to Lee, smiling and wiping her grubby hands on her even grubbier uniform.

"It's the best I can do, sir. " The petite brunette told him.

"Will it fly?" He waited for her to nod. "Then it'll do." Lee slowly made his way to his feet, gripping the dog tags of the dead men tightly in his hands; he nearly dropped them as pain shot through his body. Cally rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist to give him some support. She couldn't help but notice the taut muscles beneath his clothes. She bit back a sigh as he placed one strong arm over her shoulder to help balance him. Specialist Cally just couldn't suppress her blush.

Battlestar Galactica 

Kara ran through the corridors of the Galactica, a big smile on her face. He was alive and he was home. As she reached the hangar bay she stopped trying to compose herself. Deep down she couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it until she saw him with her own eyes. She came to a sudden stop as her gaze fixed on him. Lee was there. All of the sudden, she couldn't breathe. Her knees gave way from under her.

Sam grasped Kara under her arms as she suddenly collapsed. He had seen her running toward the hangar bay and followed hoping to have a word with her. "Kara, are you all right?" He asked as he hoisted her against his chest.

Lee was lifted onto a stretcher, his face scrunched up with the pain as he was moved. As he lay there, he immediately sought her out, his heart pounding with the need to see her, the one he couldn't do without. He had done some serious thinking down on the planet, and he was going to tell Kara how he felt. The risk in their lives meant that they could die tomorrow. He wouldn't allow another minute to go by without admitting his feelings for her.

He looked up and saw Kara hugging a man; it was someone he didn't know.

Dr Baltar slinked towards him and whispered in his ear.

"That's Samuel T. Anders, the pyramid player. It seems that he and Lt Thrace became very close on Caprica."

At that point, Lee's heart shattered into a million pieces.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unexpected 7?  
Author: Lea  
Archiving: BSG2003, Apollo/Starbuck FanFic, and FSB all others please  
just ask.  
Spoilers: Up to Home season 2 and then becomes AU  
Disclaimers: The don't belong to me, making no money yadda, yadda,  
yadda  
Summary: Lee and Kara still have to talk about what happened  
between her and Dr Baltar and why was Lee so upset? But it seems  
that more  
problems are getting in their way can they get past this and get their  
friendship back on track or could there be more between them and will they have  
the   
courage to find out.

A huge thanks to Maria couldn't have done it without her, a fabulous  
beta. I know this wasn't the greatest of chapters to send to you but  
thank you for all the hard work you did in this one.

Chapter 7

Kara watched frozen and for some unknown reason afraid that there was something really wrong as Lee was wheeled off. Cally was sticking at his side and his hand gripping hers. Kara's eyes narrowed _what had happened on that planet?_ She thought to herself. The blonde viper pilot was about to follow when a strong hand landed on her shoulder.

Kara turned, her eyes flashing in anger as she glared at the person who dared to stop her. She found herself looking into the face of Sam, who just stared back feeling a little lost and realizing that he didn't really know her but desperately wanting to.

"Kara, I thought you'd be happy to see me. I don't understand what is going on here. I though that we." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Sam but I've got to. We can talk later." Kara nodded in the direction that Lee had gone.

"I know you need to see to Captain Adama." Sam said resignedly. He really wanted the two of them to talk about whatever it was, but he wasn't as confident about Kara now as he had been. When he first arrived, he had no doubt that he and Kara could pick up where they had left off on Caprica, but with her behavior now, he wasn't so sure.

"We'll talk later, I promise" She said over her shoulder as she rushed out of the door.

"Captain Adama again." Gaius whispered into Sam's ear, making him jump.

"Look Doctor, if you have something to say then say it, otherwise stop playing these games." Sam was tired and fraked off.

"Well I know Kara perhaps as well as you do. Maybe even a little better, we were rather intimate. But I am guessing she was better at hiding her feelings for Captain Adama from you then she was from me." Gaius said, looking away like he was bored. "_I_ told her _I_ couldn't be second best and that she had to find someone else to be a substitute."

"What?" Sam said looking at the Doctor in amazement.

"Do you think she actually thinks it's _you_ when you make love? No, there is only one-man Lt. Thrace thinks of when making love and she has just gone chasing after him. Maybe, she pretended with Zac as well." Gaius muttered thoughtfully.

Six watched with interest. "You are playing a dangerous game, Gaius. You are playing with their emotions and it could backfire on you."

"Who's Zac?" Sam asked, desperate to find out more about Kara.

"Kara's fiancée and Lee's younger brother. The late Zac Adama. Do you suppose that Lee didn't love her and just to be close to him, Lt. Thrace chose his brother to make him jealous?" Gaius knew that this simple little man was playing right into his hands.

Sam had no idea what to think, what to do. He felt truly lost and wasn't sure how to fight, let alone win this battle. He was going to have to meet this Captain Adama to figure out why Kara was chasing him.

Cally sat on the chair next to Lee's bed. He had been in so much pain on the way back to Galactica, and it had taken a lot longer than they thought so Lee and Cally had started to talk. It turned out that he knew about her crush and he claimed he was honored to have someone as amazing as her to have feelings for him. She had started off mortified, but he never made her feel stupid. He had treated her feelings with respect. She had told him everything and because of her honesty, he had done the same thing about how he felt about Kara, how he always had felt about her.

She recalled seeing Lt. Thrace hugging a man in the hangar bay, and realizing how this would have made Lee feel, her heart went out to him. Cally was many things but stupid wasn't one of them. Yes she did like Captain Adama, but if they could become friends, she would be happy with that. She just wanted him to be happy.

There was a noise at the door, and the brunette looked into the eyes of Lt. Thrace. Cally leaned down and gave Lee a kiss on the cheek, even though she knew he had no idea who it was as he had so many drugs pumping into him.

Kara waited for Cally to leave and slowly walked to his bedside. His leg was in a brace and he had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. She stared at his handsome face. His blue eyes were closed and Kara would bet that they had pumped him full of pain meds.

Kara reached out and brushed his hair softly, content to just stare at Lee.

"Oh Lee, what is happening to us?" She whispered as she stroked his hair.

Lee seemed to lean into her touch. "Love you, Kara." He mumbled groggily.

Kara sat in the chair that Cally had left, her body frozen.

"As a friend. He meant as a friend." She mumbled.

Sam walked through the corridors and headed to the Life Station. He opened the door and saw Kara asleep in the chair next to Captain Adama. Sam had an overwhelming urge to talk to Captain Adama as soon as he woke up. He was more confused than ever, was it friendship between the two of them or was it more?

Lee slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Asleep in the chair was Kara, looking like an angel. It was probably the only time she looked peaceful and vulnerable, when her mouth was closed and she wasn't awake.

The door opened and Kara woke with a jerk. She turned and smiled at Lee. He smiled back until he remembered that she had been in the arms of another man when he had returned, once again he had lost her.

Dr Cottle and Commander Adama walked in, neither of them were smiling, the air thick with tension. There was obviously something wrong.

"Captain Adama, Lt Thrace, I would like to introduce you to someone." The Doctor said.

A nurse walked into the room carrying a bundle of cloth. As soon as the blanket was uncovered, Lee and Kara both stared in confusion at what was held within it.

"Captain, Lt., this is your baby girl." Dr Cottle told them.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Missing chapters

Ok people I know some of you out there are still waiting for chapters 2 and 3. Well I have tried emailing you but it is coming back as failure as I know some of you have tried to email me so if you go onto my profile and click on homepage, and go to the forum and yes I know it is a Cordy/Angel site but breath LOL all my stories are there.

Once in the forum which you don't need to join, then under the Non ATS section there is one called The Library go in there and all the chapters are there, please leave Feedback if you can or you can email me with it.

Sorry for all the problems but I have tried to email all of you.

Lea


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Unexpected 8?  
Author: Lea  
Archiving: BSG2003, Apollo/Starbuck FanFic, and FSB all others please  
just ask.  
Spoilers: Up to Home season 2 and then becomes AU  
Disclaimers: The don't belong to me, making no money yadda, yadda,  
yadda  
Summary: Lee and Kara still have to talk about what happened  
between her and Dr Baltar and why was Lee so upset? But it seems  
that more  
problems are getting in their way can they get past this and get their  
friendship back on track or could there be more between them and will they  
have  
the  
courage to find out.

A huge thanks to Maria couldn't have done it without her, a fabulous  
beta. I know this wasn't the greatest of chapters to send to you but  
thank you for all the hard work you did in this one.

Chapter 8

Lee was sure that it was the drugs making him hear things; they couldn't have said what he thought they did.

"What the frak are you talking about?" Kara yelled at them.

"Ok, they did just say what I thought they said," Lee mumbled to himself.

Lee just wished they would leave him alone and let him sleep. He really couldn't deal with this now.

"Well, when the refugees arrived, we had the babies tested for illness and checked their DNA to see if there were any family members. This child DNA matched you, Lt Thrace and Captain Adama." The doctor told them.

Kara shook her head; she truly had no idea what to say. She glanced over at Lee who wasn't in any real shape to take this in right now.

William Adama looked over at his son, emotions swirling. He was happy to see him alive, confused to find out he had a grandchild, but concerned about Lee's current condition. Lee looked exhausted. Maybe they should have waited for a better time.

"Doctor, this will have to wait. Lee needs rest right now." Turning toward Kara and Lee, Commander Adama said, "We'll let you know when we find more information out, ok?" He laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "Take it easy Lee, I'll be back to see you soon."

Lee nodded and mumbled something under his breath, his eyes feeling heavy and starting to close as the drugs began to influence him.

Kara waited for the Commander, the Doctor and the nurse to leave before she turned back to Lee.

"Lee, we need to talk about this." She started to say but was interrupted.

"No, I don't need to talk about anything. Shouldn't you be with your new boyfriend anyway?" He said not even trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"My what?" Kara asked, her face furrowed in confusion.

"Anders. Dr Baltar enjoyed telling me how close the two of you were on Caprica. Look, Kara, please just leave me alone. I'm really not up to this." Lee sighed. He was exhausted, and he didn't want to say or do something that he would regret.

"Lee," Kara paused, trying to phrase what she wanted to say correctly. "About Sam..."

"Kara, I said NO! Now get the hell out of here, leave me the frak alone!" Lee yelled, his head reverberating with pain. His face scrunched up and a hand went to his head, rubbing it.

Kara reached out to touch him, wanting to ease his pain, but he pulled back from her touch. Kara's face paled, he had never pulled away from her before. Something was seriously wrong, and she was afraid that it may never be put right.

She stood and headed towards the door when his words came back to haunt her. He'd said he loved her. He had been asleep, but for some unknown reason, she had to know how he meant it. Lee had said it twice to her now, and the first time she had made a joke of it just like she always did.

"Lee, you said you loved me. How did you mean it?" Kara whispered.

"It doesn't matter not anymore." He replied so softly she could barely hear him.

"It does to me, Lee." She pushed him.

"Tough Kara, it's not important, not anymore. Now I'm tired so leave me alone." Lee closed his eyes and he could feel sleep coming.

Kara wandered through the corridors of Galactica, but her mind remained with Lee. He said he loved her twice but she was afraid to take him at face value. Why did it make her feel so warm inside? Why did it put a smile on her face, make her walk feel lighter, even with everything falling apart around her? And why did it make her feel like she could do anything?

Then it hit her like a thunderbolt; she loved him, head over heels totally in love with him.

"Frak" She muttered when it came to her. Dr Baltar and Sam Anders. No wonder he didn't want to speak to her, to even look at her. She had been rubbing his feelings in his face. Suddenly, Kara stopped in the middle of the corridor. Several crewmen looked at her as they walked around the motionless female. What if she was jumping to conclusions? What if he only loved her like a friend. Or what if she told him she loved him but he wouldn't believe that, or worse think he was third choice, which wasn't true. Kara was willing to admit that Lee was always the first in her mind.

Kara then realised she had always been in love with him, even before Zak. He had been the only one that stood toe to toe with her, and it frightened her, so she hid those feelings so deep and for so long that she managed to persuade herself she only loved him like a brother, a friend and a future brother-in-law.

How was she going to get herself out of this mess? Well, first things first, Kara told herself. She had to talk to Sam. Kara couldn't let him carry on thinking that there was a chance between them. Then she had to fix the Dr. Baltar situation for good. Of course she couldn't forget about the child. Her smile grew so wide and so big it was blinding. She and Lee had a child, a baby girl. This was just too surreal for Kara to completely process.

Sam lay in his temporary quarters, staring up at the ceiling. He was alone and his thoughts were on Kara. He was confused about everything and had no idea what was going to happen.

A knock on his hatch door broke him out of his thoughts. Sighing, he stood, walked over and opened it. Standing there was the woman who had completely occupied his thoughts.

"Kara, come in." Sam said moving out of the way with a smile on his face. Finally, he could get her to listen to him

"Uhhh, we need to talk." She said sadly.

Sam's smile faded. No conversation that started with those words ever went well. "You're in love with Captain Adama aren't you?" Sam wasn't sure where that came from, but he instinctively knew Kara had come to tell him that.

"He doesn't know, hell I've only just realised myself. A little slow on the uptake." Kara looked around the room as she spoke, avoiding his face, his eyes. She didn't want to see the hurt in them but she had to do this before it went any further.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sam asked, his voice angry. He couldn't help the sudden rush of anger. It was all Captain Adama's fault! If not for him, Sam knew he and Kara would be together.

"I don't know. Given how angry he is with me right now, I'm not sure he'll even listen to me much less believe I love him." Kara did look at Sam for a moment. "I just came to say that I'm sorry. I know that this may not mean much, but I didn't intend for this to happen. I guess I just hadn't accepted my feeling for Lee when we met back on Caprica. Please believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you.."

"If you don't think he'll ever accept you, why even try? We can be together. I know that you could learn to love me." He brushed her hair of her face and bent forward to kiss her, desperate to keep this woman close to him.

Kara pulled back. "I'm not going to hurt him like that, not again. No matter if he wants to be with me or not."

"It's always about HIM!" Sam yelled at her, his frustrations getting the better of him. He could only stand by helplessly as he watched Kara turn and walk away from him.

Lee lay asleep in the hospital bed as the door slowly opened. Samuel T. Anders quietly crept to the side of the bed and stared down at the man who was ruining his life.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Unexpected 9?  
Author: Lea  
Archiving: BSG2003, Apollo/Starbuck FanFic, and FSB all others please  
just ask.  
Spoilers: Up to Home season 2 and then becomes AU  
Disclaimers: The don't belong to me, making no money yadda, yadda,  
yadda  
Summary: Lee and Kara still have to talk about what happened  
between her and Dr Baltar and why was Lee so upset? But it seems that more  
problems are getting in their way can they get past this and get their  
friendship  
back on track or could there be more between them and will they have the  
courage to find out.  
Chapter 9

Samuel T.Anders stood looking over the sleeping Lee Adama, his face full of anger and hatred to this man, this man who he had never met, who he would always be compared to by Kara and always come up wanting. Sam would never be the Captain, no matter what he did, he would always be second but if he got rid of Captain Lee Adama then Kara Thrace would be his and there would be no one to stand in his way.

He had been so excited when they managed to escape, hope had blossomed deep within in him. But arriving here things had changed, Kara, well she seemed different at well. Sam had heard all the stories about Kara and Lee. The CAG and the top pilot. Where one was mentioned the other seemed to be attached, he heard talk how they argued one second and where laughing the next, how when she hit him he had hit her back and Sam had heard when they met up again after she left Caprica, they hugged and he kissed her.

Sam was jealous, the two of them have a long history; they had all these memories that no one can break into. They have their own jokes and from what he heard they could just look at each other and have whole conversations. That is what he wanted with Kara it wasn't fair that this man got their first. He had to wipe Lee Adama from her memory and replace it with him.

Cally knew that she should be asleep but being back after what her and Captain Adama had been through, everytime she closed her eyes she saw the dead men, she could smell burning flesh and the fear that she was going to die their alone. Cally still remembered the relief she felt when she heard him speak and the slowly and it see seemed to her painfully opening of his eyes. Those crystal blue eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul.

Cally laughed at herself but she wasn't the only one who thought that to. It was amazing that Captain Lee Adama was totally oblivious how attractive he was, he didn't understand that women and some men stopped as he walked by or that sometimes when a woman was brave enough they would go up and flirt with him but he was always pleasant but never caught onto the fact what they were trying to do? How could a man who shaves himself and stares in the mirror not realise the effect he has on people, even more so now.

He had changed so much from when her first arrived on Galactica before the war, he wasn't a personable guy, and he had a huge chip on his shoulder. Then he became the CAG but he didn't really lead, Cally thought that maybe he hated the responsibility but now he truly is a leader. Lee Adama is a strong man from deep within. He is someone you can trust, but will also stand up for what he believes in no matter the cost and will risk his own life. Whoever Lee ended up with was going to be one very lucky woman. Cally knew it wasn't going to be here, she wasn't strong enough personality wise, he would overwhelm her, not that she would mind but he would eventually.

Cally laughed again and a few crew people that walked passed her stared. There was one woman who would be perfect and she knew that Lee was in love with her, now all Cally had to do was find out how Kara felt and if it was the same, well maybe a little matchmaking, they deserved to be happy if they got a chance to be.

The petite brunette yawned and she could feel herself becoming tired, hopefully she will sleep without any nightmares, but first she was just going to check on Captain Adama. Cally just kept having these urges just to check on him to make sure that he is safe and here. She sometimes wakes up afraid that she left him behind so she checks to just to make sure.

Kara Thrace tossed and turned on her bunk, her mind running over the fact that she was in love with Lee, her dead fiancée's brother. Frak could it get any worse? What the hell was she supposed to do? But not only that she has the Vice frakking President panting after her. God what a mistake that was, sleeping with him and when she had called out Lee's name but did that put him off noooooo he wanted her more than ever.

Then there was Sam, deep down she never thought she'd see him again and she had felt so alone after that argument she had with Lee and needed someone and he was there but no it seems as if he wants a relationship with her but there is no one for her but Lee and he hates her at the moment.

"Boy have I really fraked up this time." She muttered to herself.

Kara had to see Lee and she had to see him now. Sighing she climbed out of her rack, changed to go and see her friend, her best friend, the man she was in love with.

Lee's mind slowly began to wake up, but the hairs on his neck were standing up, something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was. His mind was still groggy from the drugs. His eyes finally forced themselves open and standing there was a man, it was the same man that he had seen hugging Kara. This was so the last thing he needed right now.

"What?" Lee started to say his throat dry.

"It's your fault, if you weren't around she would love me." Sam said his eyes filled with fury.

"Kara?" Lee was wondering if he was dreaming, he was sure that this man was talking about Kara.

"Yes Kara, if you weren't around she would love me. She loves you and I can't allow that." Sam said screaming.

Lee's mind had stopped at Kara loved him, did she truly or was he delusional but it gave him hope, the embers in his heart started to blaze, he knew that he could be shot down but at that moment in time he no longer cared.

Captain Lee Adama looked up just as Samuel T.Anders raised the gun at him and at that point Lee saw his life run through his mind and he waited, everything seemed to have frozen in time

Cally smiled as her hand gripped the hatch handle as she pushed the door open. She would be glad to see Lee again, Captain Adama her mind corrected. This was just to make sure he was safe so she could go back to sleep knowing that when she awoke he would still be there.

Kara walked down the long endless corridors of the Galactica, well that is what it seems like. But she froze in her tracks as a weapon discharge echoed through the hallways.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Unexpected 10?  
Author: Lea

Rating:  
Spoilers: Up to Home season 2 and then becomes AU  
Disclaimers: They don't belong to me, making no money yadda, yadda,  
yadda

Archiving: BSG2003, Apollo/Starbuck FanFic, KaraLee and FSB - all others please  
just ask.  
Summary: Lee and Kara still have to talk about what happened between her and Dr. Baltar and why was Lee so upset, but it seems that more and more problems are getting in their way… Can they get past this and get their friendship back on track, or could there be more between them? Will they have the courage to find out?

A/N Thanks to Scorch for her help

Michelle thank you for all your help you are amazing

Chapter 10?

Cally screamed in terror as the gun went off and Anders shot Lee in the stomach! Even though Lee had –tried- to move, there just wasn't enough time; with his injured leg, the grogginess from the pills and becoming tangled in the web of wires and tubes, he just wasn't fast enough.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO LEEEE!" The small brunette's face paled, her heart seemed to jump into her throat and tears flooded from her eyes as she saw the man who had saved her collapsed on the bed, bleeding to death while she stood there helpless and afraid. He should have been safe here; she'd just come here to check that he was ok. This was not happening…

When Sam turned the gun toward her, his eyes were wild and empty of humanity; she couldn't see anyone inside the darkness there to appeal to. He had –one- thing on his mind; to end the life of Lee Adama, that was all he wanted to do, and nothing would prevent him. As the weapon rose to aim directly at her; Cally knew if he fired, she would not survive.

When the door flung open and Kara burst into the deadly tableau, it took her only a blink to realise what had happened. Horrified tears stung her eyes and a killing fury rose from deep within her as she saw Lee's blood; the vivid stain growing larger as it ran from the open wound. In the fraction of a second before she would have lunged to kill the madman with her bare hands; she saw Lee staring at her, the sad realization growing in those beautiful blue orbs and she couldn't move.

Lee's eyes were wide with shock as he looked down at his stomach and the blood flooding out to cover his hospital gown. Too much blood… Slowly he looked up, staring into the eyes of the woman he loved. Lee tried to open his mouth to speak; to tell her how much he loved her, that he loved his father, but no words came out… Helpless, regretful tears ran from his eyes; he just wanted them to –know- but he was slipping into unconsciousness, and he knew his life was flowing out of him with each drop of blood.

Kara confronted Sam menacingly, her narrowed eyes flashing with absolute hatred; her heart had stopped and the red of Lee's blood was clouding her vision. She knew she needed to deal with Sam NOW to get help for Lee! _Please let him be ok,_ I _can't do this alone_. _I can't lose him, not now! _Her mind was screaming in sheer panic.

She saw the gun raised at Cally and the fear on the young girl's face. NO! They couldn't lose any more people, there had already been too much death; family and loved ones ripped apart!

"Kara, we can be together now - Lee isn't between us anymore…" incredibly, his voice was soft and full of love.

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing! This insane man –actually- believed that getting rid of Lee would bring them together…Dear Gods! She shook her head in denial, clenching her teeth as she raised her muscular arm… and punched him in the jaw full force! Sam's head snapped back as he fell to the ground heavily. She ached to do SO much more; she wanted to wrap her strong hands around his neck and viciously

–squeeze-, mercilessly watching the breath and the life leave him. But she restrained herself; her best friend, her LOVE needed her! This… TRASH could wait!

"Cally! Get the gun and keep it on him!" Kara snapped, rushing to Lee's side and pressing her hand tightly over the wound as she screamed out, "MEDIC! Someone get a

–frakking- doctor in here NOW! Man shot! MEDIC!"

Cally picked up the weapon and aimed it at the fallen man who was blearily, but carefully watching her. Even he could see in her determined and angry eyes that if he made the

–slightest- move, she would pull the trigger on him completely without hesitation. He stayed perfectly still until the Marines came to take him.

Kara paced up and down, nervously waiting for news. It looked like neither her nor Cally intended to go anywhere, so they both waited and waited in breathless, strained silence. It seemed as if it were an eternity.

Commander Adama hastened in; stopping short with his face blanching as he saw his son's blood covering Kara's hands and arms. Having sunk down at last into a seat; she sat there numbly, her face was deathly pale and her wounded eyes were wide with fear. William went quickly to her side and pulled her up into his arms, holding her tightly as they shared their mutual dread about what was to come.

For a brief moment, the Doctor looked out once to inform them that the bullet had hit the right part of Lee's liver and they needed to cut it out and stop the internal bleeding. Apparently, he'd been somewhat lucky; it if had been a couple inches the other way, Lee would have needed his entire liver removed.

Kara found it hard to breathe through the stifling panic; her own blood was running like ice-cold water through her veins. She shivered, sitting there. The fear ate away at her insides; she had almost lost him so many times, but not like now, not when she hadn't gotten the chance to tell him how much she'd realized she loved him. He -couldn't- leave her.

The nurse walked out and looked at them with very grave eyes. She spoke softly,

"Captain Adama is in surgery, the shot to the stomach hit his liver and there is extensive internal bleeding. The doctor is doing everything he can." She nodded kindly and turned away, leaving the devastated group in the waiting room to resume their nightmare vigil.

------

Unable to –stand- waiting anymore, feeling powerless to DO something, anything; Kara rose grimly from her seat. She was filled with violent, unreasoning rage and she needed to take out her vitriolic anger on something - actually, someone! SAM had done this! She pulled away from the lovingly restraining grip of Commander Adama, "I NEED to!" she insisted, and after looking deeply into her eyes, he let her go.

William Adama watched as the brave women he thought of as a daughter ran off, knowing very well where she was going. As a Commander, he should have stopped her, but as a Father…he needed the answers she would demand as well.

It was Sam's fault, but Gods…that also meant it was HER fault too! She HAD to know what she did wrong to cause this attack on Lee. She couldn't understand why the likeable man she'd met on Caprica would do this…but she NEEDED to know! Sprinting full-speed towards the brig; Kara felt sick, poisonous to those she loved…WHY? What had she done?

Sam Anders lay on the bunk in the brig smiling peacefully. With no Lee Adama in the way, Kara would now belong to him again… He was so happy; he'd missed her so much, even in that short time! He couldn't wait for Kara to be in his arms again. He would protect her and love her; she would be –his- love alone, always and forever…

The hatch was flung open with a loud clang, startling the sentry as Lieutenant Kara Thrace, nearly deranged with grief, stormed in like a bloody angel of vengeance. The Marine looked at her wild eyes and her clenched fists and his heart went out to her; everyone on this vessel knew damn well how close she and Captain Adama were. She was a tough nut, but a pilot of legendary talent and the young CAG had shaped up to be one Hell of a leader and an outstanding pilot in his own right. The freak in the cell had shot the CAG in cold blood, as he lay helpless in his hospital bed, incurring the infamous wrath of his Hell-bent protectress Starbuck. In spite of his duty, he had no intention of interfering with anything the enraged woman might choose to do; the guard had NO pity for the sick bastard.

"Why?" She screamed at him with a voice like broken glass, trying with every ounce of will to force the agonizing tears back, "What did Lee ever do to you, Sam? How COULD you do this to me?"

Sam slowly climbed from the bunk, staring at her uncomprehendingly as he neared the bars. "For us." He told her, honestly confused at how she was acting.

Kara shook her head in vehement rejection, "There ISN'T an US!"

"But with Lee out of the way, now there CAN be..." Sam said, with earnest hopefulness.

Her mouth opened and closed as she gasped for breath, finally shouting,

"There is NEVER going to be an US! I don't love you!"

"But we were so good, Kara, I know you'll learn to…" he was smiling self-assuredly, never doubting that one day she really WOULD love him.

"NO! I will NEVER love you! I HATE YOU WITH EVERYTHING IN ME!" she screamed. Breathing carefully, she lowered her voice to a tone of implacable determination, " I LOVE Lee and that is NEVER going to change, whatever happens!" With her coldest, most contemptuous glare she dismissed his very existence, "You are

–nothing- to me now…and you NEVER will be, you frakking bastard!"

The guard watched her warily as she stalked to the door, amazed that she hadn't demanded the keys and gone in there to beat the man to death with her bare hands…

He knew he would've handed them over too, he didn't blame her. Kara paused at the hatch and then turned back to the prisoner, her eyes and voice as cold and empty as space itself. "If he dies, YOU won't be far behind him." she informed the still-bewildered prisoner; and with that, she walked out.

William Adama paced uneasily, wishing he could believe this was just another nightmare, like the ones he'd suffered after losing Zak… When his remaining son wouldn't speak to him, he'd had terrible dreams that Lee would die too, without them ever reconciling. Now, having lost one dearly loved son already, with a growing closeness between him and Lee, he discovered that it only made it harder to bear. This just couldn't happen again; not now, please Gods, not now….

At a stifled sob, he looked over to see a young specialist he hadn't even noticed sitting there. From what Kara had said, this must be the poor girl who had evidently witnessed the whole terrible thing and had held Lee's attacker off at gunpoint until the Marines arrived, allowing the Medics to try to save his son. He was ashamed that he'd been so locked-up in his grief, that he hadn't even considered how much the brave girl must have been suffering, traumatized from the violence and the fear.

She hadn't asked for any notice, she just sat there, unmoving but for some trembling – like a sentry against death. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a sad smile. She didn't move or look up, rigid as a statue, so he knelt on the floor beside her chair and he took her in his arms like a child. As he began, in his low voice, to thank her for defending his precious son, she finally began to cry. He found himself grateful, as she came apart in his arms, that there were other people who cared for his son so much.

The door opened and Kara walked in timidly, looking to his face for any sign, good or bad, of a change. The saddened Commander could see the traumatic effect it was having on her as he shook his head to indicate the was no news; the young woman with the normally vibrant face and the mischievous grin was snuffed out like a candle…Her face was as full of fear as his was; they were both confronting the possibility of losing someone they loved above all others.

Suddenly an ominous flat, dull beep came from the operating room…

Nurses and doctors scattered…grabbing implements and machines and tubing…the fast pace of purposeful activity that had been sustained for hours now, abruptly doubled in speed.

Pushing open the door, the Commander grabbed someone nearby by the hand and held on tightly.

"WHAT is going on?" he demanded with his intense glare. The young man he had captured looked terrified, "Tell me NOW!" The Commander said, his voice low and deadly.

"Your son, his heart has stopped, Sir."

William Adama's face froze, his heart seemed to stop beating and all that he could hear was that damnable flatline continuous beep, and the sobbing of the two women behind him…he let go of the med-tech and let the door fall closed. He turned to embrace them both together and his desperate tears joined theirs, as they held tight to each other.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Unexpected 11?

Author: Lea

Rating: PG

Email: 

Spoilers: Up to Home season 2 and then becomes AU

Disclaimers: They don't belong to me, making no money yadda, yadda,  
yadda

Archiving: BSG2003, Apollo/Starbuck FanFic, KaraLee and FSB - all others please  
just ask.

Summary: Lee and Kara still have to talk about what happened between her and Dr. Baltar and why was Lee so upset, but it seems that more and more problems are getting in their way… Can they get past this and get their friendship back on track, or could there be more between them? Will they have the courage to find out?

I would like to thank Michelle for all the hard work she has put in for this story on the last couple of chapters, not only has she beta'd and made the story much more than I could have ever expected but has also come up with ideas which were in the last and also some in this one. She has also emailed and mentioned future ones. I don't know if I can ever get across the thanks and gratitude. Taking time from her own stories and real-life to help me make this story the best it can be. Michelle I love you. You are a truly amazing woman.

Chapter 11

The direly unceasing flat-line tone painfully pierced the oppressive silence in the room, broadcasting Lee's lack of a heartbeat. It echoes in Kara's head, adding a sinister wail to the ghastly surreality of the scene…Every time she closes her eyes from now on, Kara knows that empty, lifeless tone will haunt her nightmares. It was the sound of death, the sound of -Lee's- death! It shouldn't happen like this! Losing him to a Cylon Raider would be something that made sense, at least - but this was all wrong…nonsensical and unfair, completely without cause. This can't be it!

He couldn't die now, PLEASE Gods…Not when she needed him so much…!

Still in their huddle, Kara stared at the clock over Adama's shoulder, which seemed to be measuring minutes as small eternities… Three minutes, and 22 seconds had passed without his precious heartbeat, while in nightmarish slow motion, the Lifestation personnel were trying to revive him… and failing. The three of them, Adama, Cally and herself; clasped each other tightly, as if by doing so they could somehow hang on to Lee hard enough that he wouldn't slip away.

She wondered dully if the rest of her life would pass this agonizingly slowly. What would they do without Lee? She looked up at William Adama; his face was ashen and tight. He was losing another son, his only remaining son. His last connection to what had been his life and his family. She could tell that his heart was bleeding out internally, where it didn't show…but it killed all the same – the man was dying with his son.

The door opened, and President Roslin came quietly into the room. Her hands were clenched tightly together in front of her, and her face wore the pale, determined look they'd all come to recognize as her "bracing for a disaster" expression. She was thinking that perhaps she didn't belong here, in this family moment; she didn't want to intrude, but Lee had become one of HER most trusted advisors.

She knew some people even called him her "Boy Prince," but in reality, he was a principled man who made his own decisions – even when they had placed him in opposition to his father. Both of the Adama's were men of honor and she was grateful all of them had managed to put aside their differences for the good of the Fleet.

In the otherwise unnatural silence of the room, Laura Roslin froze in place, hearing the monotone flatline warning indicator. No one moved, no one even seemed to breathe. The door slipped, unnoticed from her fingers to close behind her as she registered what that meant…They were losing him, oh Lords, no…!

She had already lost so many she cared about, the very best and brightest people, ones she had absolutely trusted. Please not this heroic young man; a brilliant pilot and a born leader, yet still an idealist at heart - who only smiled shyly when congratulated or praised. "Lords of Kobol, not him too…please, he is –needed- here…"

"Commander?" Laura asked uncertainly; unsure what to ask, and afraid of the answer.

Commander Adama turned to her, releasing his hold on the two women in his arms. Laura recognized Lt. Thrace and the younger girl was…Specialist Cally, she was fairly certain. Gathering himself to speak, William Adama had opened his mouth to confirm the gravity of the circumstances when the continuously droning tone coming from the room where they were working frantically on Lee –cut off- and resumed with regular beeps.

Startled, they were all struck silent, listening hard as the regular rhythm continued… heartbeats? Afraid to hope, everyone sat down warily and tried to be patient. It seemed like an eternity for them, but within ten minutes, Dr. Cottle finally walked out gingerly, still covered in Lee's blood.

"We had to cut out part of the liver and have managed to stop the internal bleeding. His heart DID stop, for nearly four minutes, but we've managed to get it going again. For the moment, his prognosis is fairly positive."

The cantankerous old Doctor raised his gory hand sharply, cutting off the noise as everyone at once wanted to ask how soon they could see him…

"The next 24 hours are going to be critical; he is in a comatose state at the moment, which is often the body's reaction to a severe traumatic injury. The coma itself isn't something to be concerned about; he just needs absolute rest and NO exposure whatsoever to infection! For now, there will be NO visitors allowed!"

"I'll re-evaluate my decision in 12 hours. If, at that time, there have been no other complications; I will most likely allow –one- person at a time inside for a short visit of ten minutes or less, is that clear?"

Three of the most formidable people in the Fleet - The President, the Commander and the aggressive Lead Pilot, as well as a young female deckhand - all nodded meekly to him like good schoolchildren; simply relieved that, at least for the moment, Lee was alive! Just like his old man, even with everything he had been through, he was still a fighter at heart.

Kara jogged her usual path around the corridors several times, then she went to the gym and walked around and around…When she left there, walking aimlessly, she ended up back at Lifestation again, not sure what to do next. The Marine guards who were now posted at the hatch for Lee's protection allowed her to enter. Seeing her standing in the doorway, a young nurse smiled at her while expertly diapering a fussy, squirming baby.

Looking away, Kara stared at the curtain shielding Lee's bed, wishing she could go see him right NOW… She just needed to hold his hand, feeling his pulse beating under her fingers, to sit and watch his chest rise as he breathed, so she could breathe again too.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked a feminine voice.

Kara jumped and turned around quickly, finding herself facing the young nurse who was offering her the baby. "What?"

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" she repeated, smiling.

Oh!... her daughter; she and Lee had a daughter…a baby! OH GODS! She peered down uneasily at the delicate creature wrapped up in a tiny bundle with a pastel blanket. Her and Lee's baby, their daughter. How the Hell did this happen? They still needed to find that out…

"I uhh… I wouldn't know how to…" Kara stuttered nervously, "I don't want to hurt her or - or if I dropped her…Umm, better not, really." It would be so easy to hurt the tiny girl with her rough and dirty, clumsy hands… The baby was part her and part Lee, and the last thing Kara wanted to do was be a bad mother like her own. This child might be all she had left of Lee. No matter what the Doctor said, she wouldn't be able to relax the unbearable tension until he woke up.

"Oh, it's easy, I'll show you…here." The nurse picked up the little girl and briskly showed the Viper pilot how to hold a baby correctly.

Kara looked down and smiled tremulously at the sleeping baby, she was the most beautiful thing the confused hard-case young pilot had ever seen and it was hers and Lee's.

Her heart ached with a strange longing as she thought of how much better it would have been if they'd done this the natural way. The thought alone made her flush, her heart quickening with excitement. Making love with Lee, feeling him inside her…Half the fun was in -getting- pregnant, or so she'd heard from friends who had become happy mothers. Suddenly, she WANTED that.

The fiercely independent Viper pilot side of her might sulk in protest at being grounded, but it was such a warm thought, carrying –his- child and feeling it growing inside of her. She would watch Lee lay his strong and gentle hands on her stomach to feel their child kick. She had an unexplainably certain feeling that he'd be incredibly happy…but that might never even be an option. It might not be an option even if he woke up. What if he could never forgive her? What if he hated her now?

"What are we going to do, baby?" Kara whispered to the child softly, wishing she knew the answer. No matter how it had happened, their daughter was here in her arms, and she wasn't letting go.

William Adama headed back to the CIC, accompanied by President Roslin. He knew he had to find –some- way to keep himself VERY busy, trying to keep his mind off his critically injured son. Resigned to the fact that it would be impossible not to worry, he at least hoped the work would HELP.

The entire CIC stood to attention as the two leaders entered, until they were put "at ease." All around, the Commander could feel concerned eyes upon him, people were hoping for the best with all their hearts and he knew that some of them had even prayed for Lee. He had done his best to earn their trust and respect, and he was proud of the integrity of his son and the hard-won respect it had earned the young CAG. It touched him deeply that there was so much concern, such genuine compassion – it was like they were a family.

Col. Tigh walked over and placed a bracing hand on his old friend's shoulder; trying in some way to lend his strength. Right now, there was nothing else he or anyone could do but endure the terrible wait with the Commander. It was up to the Gods and Lee now - but Tigh knew, Lee Adama was every inch his Father's son, and if will alone counted for anything, he would be strong enough to fight his way back to all the people who cared for him.

Cally dutifully headed down to the hangar bay for her shift; knowing that she could've asked for some personal time after today's events, but she couldn't just sit around and do nothing, Vipers didn't fix themselves. As she walked on deck, functioning on threadbare nerves and stubbornness, Chief Tyrol caught the lost look in her eyes.

He could see that she was trying her best to be nonchalant in front of her co-workers, but she'd been through frakking Hell in the last couple days; being brought down and crashing in the Raptor with only she and the Captain surviving had shaken her badly. It would have disabled some people, but not Cally. The crash had noticeably changed both his deckhand and the Captain; the two had bonded in the way only people who've been under fire together can. Watching him get shot today and nearly being shot herself had to be just about the final straw, everyone had a breaking point.

"Cally, follow me." the Chief ordered.

Cally looked at him, her eyes wide, nervous about what he wanted; the poor kid was so strung out right now that any small thing might set her screaming. He walked through the hatch door to the supply room and she followed. He closed the door behind them and made sure she saw him lock it.

Chief Tyrol turned to her, saying nothing but her name softly, "Cally…,"and he held out his arms to her. Cally tried to hold it all back, honestly afraid of releasing the pent-up terror, but she couldn't do it anymore. She ran into his arms and cried like she hadn't done since the end of the Twelve Colonies.

With harsh sobs, she released all her fear and frustration and rage with every burning tear she wept. Barely-coherent fragments of the awful events she'd witnessed were torn from her; she fervently wished she could expel all the awful images from her memory. Through it all, Tyrol, her boss, mentor and friend held her securely, murmuring soft words in her ear as he stroked her hair.

When the 12 hours were up, Doc. Cottle found the young Lieutenant watching their baby sleep, just barely touching the tiny hand with one finger…Seeming as if she knew that something was happening, the infant opened her beautiful blue eyes and stared at the two adults seriously, and that was why Kara was here. The Doctor had told her to talk to Lee, that it was imperative to keep him connected to what was important to him here…

Holding the little bundle carefully in her arms, Kara entered the curtain around Lee's bed. After making sure to sit in the chair by his bedside with the baby held securely before looking at him, Kara was glad she had. He looked awful. His face was so white, he resembled a marble statue; he didn't look much like he was alive. The only thing she wished for in the entire Universe right now was for Lee to open those gorgeous baby blue eyes of his and give her that sweet smile that could light up a whole room.

Reaching over and gently pulling his nearest hand closer, she looked down at the bright-eyed baby in her arms. "This is your Daddy and when he wakes up, we're going to have to give you a name, I hope you don't mind…" Tears choked up inside her throat as she gripped his hand even tighter, as if it were her lifeline, and he was.

"I'm SO sorry, Lee…" she teared up, "This is all –my- fault, if I hadn't… and if we….and " she halted awkwardly…releasing his hand to smear her tears away impatiently.

Forcing herself to breathe slowly, she began again, "I suppose I'd better start from the beginning…"

For safety, and just because she wanted them all to be close, she laid his baby daughter next to him on the bed, snuggled between the two of them and then took hold of his hand once more. It was time to talk about them, Lee and Kara, and their misunderstandings… She figured with as much as he had to hold against her, she might never get a chance to explain everything to him uninterrupted again. She had to somehow make things right, and even if he didn't hear her – it was good practice for when he woke up. Maybe by then she'd know the right things to say…

"Lords, Lee!" she sighs, "Where IS the beginning? Okay…did you know that when we first met at the Academy, I had the- hugest- crush on you?"

She laughed as she remembered when they first went up against each other in the sims. "You were the only person who could keep up, the only guy who went to the line with me, and then when I climbed out afterwards, you made me go weak in the knees with your smile.

"You were so much happier then," she said sadly, "your eyes would just shine with humor, it was irresistible! But –I- thought you would only see me as a friend, and I didn't want to be a lovesick idiot and frak that up, so I buried what I wanted to feel for you SO deeply, that eventually –I- even believed it! We're JUST FRIENDS. Oh, Lee, I'm SO frakked!"

She gave a sniffly giggle and stopped to stare at their daughter and her father for a moment, and felt her heart constrict. –HER- family, maybe...?

"Then Zak came into my life, and he was –so- incredibly different from you, but that wasn't why I was with him…I truly DID believe I was in love, and a part of me died with him that day. I hated myself for so long, Lee, I blamed myself for his death, for what it did to your family…"

"Then you came back into my life, my same old best friend. When the war happened, all at once, we needed each other so much. I even managed to tell you the truth and somehow, you forgave me…and we were okay again. Even your Dad didn't have the heart to turn me away, once he'd had a chance to calm down a little, it's just so –plain- that I don't have anyone but you two…and I never, ever meant to hurt him."

"I just kept feeling –closer- to you, when I was trying so hard not to; but we became so much –more- to each other, I KNOW we did… I was scared because you started to become everything to me and I wanted to show you that I could be a woman as well, not just your buddy. That's why I wore that dress; I thought it was painfully obvious that I wore it for you… and then Dr. Baltar asked for a dance, and you let him cut in…"

"It was going to be just the –one- dance, but you vanished…and I was SO embarrassed, because I did my best, and I –thought- you noticed, but maybe you were just being nice and you really didn't want me. He wanted me, and I hadn't let someone touch me for so long…I was just hurt and lonely; so I drank a lot of ambrosia and I felt better. I –know- I slept with Gaius Baltar, and you probably can't forgive that; but I swear I closed my eyes…and in my mind it was YOU…The worst part was…I even called out your name."

Kara released his hand and stood, looking down at the baby, who was now dozing contentedly next to her father's body heat…Even asleep - or in a coma, actually, she still couldn't look at his face for the next part…

"Then we had that fight on deck and I was tired and hurt, and I didn't understand what the Hell you wanted from me! We hit each other then, but what we said hurt more. I told you I was sorry, but you didn't answer, you didn't forgive me. You didn't know what I was about to do, or maybe you would have…I don't know."

"On Caprica, we met up with Sam and his group; but without a ship, I guess a part of me believed that I was never going to get back, never going to see you again. You probably didn't want to see –me- anyway. I wanted uncomplicated comfort. I needed some physical affection before I just froze up entirely, so when he reached for me, I let him. It really –was- nothing, just a need to FEEL..."

She began to cry softly as she spoke, "But GODS, Lee…if I hadn't done that, you wouldn't be lying here hurting now, all because I couldn't keep my pants up! How can I expect you to forgive me? I know you'll probably –never- look at me that way again, like you did when I walked through the door and you hugged me –so- hard and just when I thought I was in Heaven, you –kissed- me! That kiss was a major shock to me, Lee; and if you want to know a secret, I –still- dream about it, but in those, we don't pull away…"

"I –thought- that we were making progress…you hugged me, kissed me; later on you even told me you loved me, but it's just like you to make it SO hard to tell what you meant by that…I know I kind of made a joke of it, but I was scared, too scared to let myself believe you might –really- love me unless you just came right out and said it with no room for misinterpretation, and now it's probably too late!"

"While you were asleep once, you said you loved me, and I hoped it was true…but I don't know how you –could- love me after this…All I know is that, for whatever reason, we have a beautiful daughter, and I learned how to feed her and change her today…and if a Viper pilot can manage that, maybe I can work on some things I don't like about myself too. I wish you would WAKE UP Lee, and give your daughter a name…and maybe give ME a chance, because I really do LOVE YOU and I don't know what to do without you anymore…"

She was all choked up now, and dammit, she'd already overstayed her allotted visiting time with him…

Kara raised her eyes and gasped in shock as she stared right into the intent blue eyes of Lee Adama. It was like looking into the sun…she looked away, flinching.

He was awake! But why didn't he –say- something? How much did he hear? She was afraid - afraid of what she'd admitted, she'd given him every means to crush her if he was unforgiving…and she was too scared to talk more right now; in fact she'd like to shove most of those words right back down her throat, where they couldn't cause any more damage! What the FRAK was she thinking?

Not meeting his eyes again, she reached badly trembling hands down to pick up the baby, and mumbled something to the effect that she had to get the Doctor for him and ducked out of the curtain. Thank the GODS! A nurse was nearby, Kara handed her the baby, telling the young woman that this was the Adama baby and also to call the both the Doc and the Commander, because Lee was awake…

Having done what she could to take care of everything, she could now escape with a clean conscience. As she reached the entryway, she passed the guards and went around the nearest corner…

And then she RAN for it….

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Unexpected 12?

Author: Lea

Rating: PG

Email: 

Spoilers: Up to Home season 2 and then becomes AU

Disclaimers: They don't belong to me, making no money yadda, yadda,  
yadda

Archiving: BSG2003, Apollo/Starbuck FanFic, KaraLee and FSB - all others please  
just ask.

Summary: Lee and Kara still have to talk about what happened between her and Dr. Baltar and why was Lee so upset, but it seems that more and more problems are getting in their way… Can they get past this and get their friendship back on track, or could there be more between them? Will they have the courage to find out?

I would like to thank Michelle for all the hard work she has put in for this story on the last couple of chapters, not only has she beta'd and made the story much more than I could have ever expected but has also come up with ideas which were in the last and also some in this one. She has also emailed and mentioned future ones. I don't know if I can ever get across the thanks and gratitude. Taking time from her own stories and real-life to help me make this story the best it can be. Michelle I love you. You are a truly amazing woman.

Chapter 12

Cally stood at the door of a hatch a pounding noise coming from with in. It had been a week no since Lee and woken up, she had gone to visit him everyday and something about their 'relationship' had changed, the more she got to know this amazing young man, her feelings became more as a little sister.

She remembered the first time the Commander walked in Cally had stood to leave but he insisted that she stayed, she had been so happy and they all talked. Now everytime the Commander saw he smiled and they talked for a little while he had started to see her differently as well/

Her smile faded as her thoughts went back to Lee even though he was better there was still a sadness deep within his eyes, it was a shadow that never left and she knew why it was Lt Thrace. Something had to be done and that was why the young specialist was now trying to pluck up the courage and go head to head with the hotheaded young woman.

With one last deep breath Cally pushed the hatch open.

"Lt Thrace?" Cally called out.

The viper pilot threw a couple of kicks at the punching bag, sweat making her skin shine.

"What?" She replied brusquely.

"Uhhh can I talk to you about Lee?" Cally asked.

Kara stopped and turned to her noticing the way she used his first name, her eyes narrowed. She had heard that this young specialist had been into to see Lee everyday she was even seen talking to the Commander. Jealousy ate away at her, this young thing was taking her place and Kara didn't like it one bit.

"What about 'Captain Adama'?" Kara replied coolly.

"How do you feel about him?" Cally asked straight to the point.

One blonde and one brunette just stared at each other weighing the other up.

"What does it matter?" Kara said quickly turning away from those young eyes.

"Please just tell me." Cally begged.

"I love him." Kara said in barely a whisper.

"Good now why are the frak are you here? Why haven't you gone to visit him?" The petite brunette said angrily she had to see these two frak up what they could have.

Kara turned around eyes blazing and Cally was glad to see that because the Viper pilot was walking around like a shell of her former self.

"Be very careful Specialist." Kara said very slowly and deadly.

"Look you love him, he loves you. You both miss each other, he's been watching the curtain waiting for you to arrive but you never do and well I want to see him happy he's become like a big brother to me. He's been through so much why are you doing this?" Cally mumbled tears in her eyes.

"Because I couldn't bare to see the disgust, the hate in his eyes when he looks at me." Kara told the other woman quietly so soft Cally could barely hear it.

"He's already forgiven you but you need to go and see him to know that and when he's better you can't avoid him, he's the CAG and you're a pilot." Cally told her stating the obvious.

Lee had been going stark raving mad sitting here in bed, the doctor said he was allowed out for a little bit so he decided to look for Kara but he couldn't find her so he was heading down too see the man who shot him and find out what was going on?

The only thing that he kept him going because Kara had not come to see him was holding his beautiful baby daughter; his heart ached when she wasn't in his arms. She had his blue eyes but she was the spitting image of her mother and for that he was grateful for. But Kara would be a better mother, better than her own. She had told him what happened years ago but she didn't tell many people, it just proved how close their friendship was. He smiled sweetly he could imagine Kara holding their daughter and smiling at him and maybe one day she would. The nurse had told him that Kara had spent a lot of time with their daughter as well, but it seemed that she made sure that he was being checked by the doctor or asleep so their paths did not cross each other.

Lee ached to see her, to hold her, to tell her it didn't matter what had happened, happened but they could get past this if she loved him as much as he loved her but it seemed that particular conversation was going to have to wait until he was out of hospital and he manages to corner her and he knows that she will hate it and fight back.

Kara always did that when she was backed into a corner. He missed her so much and most of his thoughts were on her. He hoped and prayed to the gods that it would all work out they both had been through so much not to find each other at the end of it. He prayed to the gods daily for them to be happy.

He'd been sitting alone Kara had not been to visit again, his father had come and of course Cally, Lee always enjoyed their visits but his heart still ached to see Kara but she was avoiding him. When he woke up he wasn't sure of what he saw and heard and he was still angry with her but then as the days went by his mind started to sort things out and he pieced together her confession. His eyes sparkled and a smile lit his face as he remembered her saying that she used to have a crush on him and that she always loved him. They were just as bad as each other he had always loved her but had never been sure how to approach the young hot head at the academy.

The Zak arrived on the scene and he felt second best, that he would never have a love like they did. His younger was so different from him he got on with their dad, Lee and his father always argued when they would talk and now Lee had found out that Zak should never had passed basic flight but that was the past all he wanted was Kara so they could see if they had a future together, she might avoid him now but she couldn't do that indefinitely, yes the Battlestar Galactica was big, but it wasn't that big and when he found her they would talk whether she wanted to or not.

He opened the hatch to the brig and nodded towards the guard. The guard gave him a nod back it was good to see the Captain on his feet albeit with crutches and he was still very pale but the main thing was he was up and about. They had already lost too many people and he was glad that they had one this battle.

Sam heard the door open and turned hoping it was Kara, the smile faded as soon as he saw his visitor.

"Captain what can I do for you?" He asked coldly as he stared at the man who refused to die, who had ruined his dreams.

"I just wanted to find out why you did this?" Lee had wanted to face his attacker and to find out why?

"Kara if it wasn't for you we would be together, we were meant to be together and you were just in the way, if you weren't around we could be together her memories of you would be wiped and we would be happy." Sam said with a snarl at the man who was taking his dreams away.

Lee just stared at him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing did this pyramid player honestly believe that if he was out of the way, and if he disappeared all Kara's feelings for him would go away. Lee paused for a moment and stopped himself from smiling; Samuel T.Anders had just confirmed what he had hoped Kara had feelings for him that was just what he had wanted to hear.

"So Gaius what are you going to do now?" Six asked smugly looking forward seeing what her love would do this time, one thing about him Dr Gaius Baltar was excellent at self-preservation.

"You wanted me to do this." He muttered to his blonde companion.

"Of course." She laughed. "Commander I didn't tell you the truth because I blonde Cylon who only I see told me to do it."

Gaius turned and glared at her when the hatch to his lab opened and in walked Commander Adama.

"You wanted to see me Dr Baltar?" Commander Adama asked.

"Yes, it's about Mr. Anders." Dr Baltar said.

William Adama's face tightened at the name of the man who tried to kill his son in cold blood.

"What about him?" Adama asked his voice deadly and quiet.

"It seems there was a problem and one of the test tubes of blood was misplace into another batch which I had just started to do?" Baltar whined.

"So?" Commander Adama asked he wasn't in the mood to play any games.

"Mr. Anders is a Cylon." Gaius Baltar said with a smirk.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Unexpected 11?

Author: Lea

Rating: PG

Email: 

Spoilers: Up to Home season 2 and then becomes AU

Disclaimers: They don't belong to me, making no money yadda, yadda,  
yadda

Archiving: BSG2003, Apollo/Starbuck FanFic, KaraLee and FSB - all others please  
just ask.

Summary: Lee and Kara still have to talk about what happened between her and Dr. Baltar and why was Lee so upset, but it seems that more and more problems are getting in their way… Can they get past this and get their friendship back on track, or could there be more between them? Will they have the courage to find out?

I would like to thank Michelle for all the hard work she has put in for this story on the last couple of chapters, not only has she beta'd and made the story much more than I could have ever expected but has also come up with ideas which were in the last and also some in this one. She has also emailed and mentioned future ones. I don't know if I can ever get across the thanks and gratitude. Taking time from her own stories and real-life to help me make this story the best it can be. Michelle I love you. You are a truly amazing woman.

Just thought you should know this chapter as like the others should say written by Lea and Michelle

Chapter 13

William Adama froze; the man who had tried to kill his son was a Cylon...No, he corrected himself; it WASN'T a man..IT was a Cylon.

Searing hatred burned it's way through his blood system like a fuse, spreading the heat to contaminate every cell in his body until he felt like he was almost radioactive with rage. The Cylons had already erased the civilizations of 12 highly-populated worlds and stolen the lives of most of humanity without warning or mercy; but now the bastard abominations had tried to take away his only son. He could not repair the rest; but that one, final insult was not something he would allow to go unpunished.

Before he had, at least, been able to confront them unemotionally as the somehow re-incarnated "enemy;" an old, painful scar reopened to new, even worse, agony. He'd despised them as the soulless destroyers of worlds and the mass murderers of all the humans and living creatures on them... He took refuge in military strategy, as he'd been trained to do and it had helped him to confront the impossible without cracking.

When he'd come to realize that he could not defeat them, he had sworn to protect what was left of humanity... These small thousands; the Cylons would -not- eradicate with the rest. Humanity would survive and begin to grow...and they would not forget the danger this time, he'd see to that. If the Cylons ever spread among the stars to come looking for humanity's new home...they would find them prepared to greet them appropriately...if humanity didn't go looking for the Cylons first.

But -this- was a personal and deliberate assassination attempt; far worse in his mind than the attack on himself. -He- was a threat to them as the Commander of the Galactica; he could respect that motive, even if he was sickened by the manner they had chosen - attempting to execute him at the hands of a...a trusted...crewmember. Dammit! One of HIS! A woman he'd had every reason to trust...

But to target his son, his only remaining living link to all he had ever cared about in his personal life; one of the only things he still had left to care about! His precious only remaining son; proud, heroic, independent-thinking Lee. Always the natural leader; an idealistic man who thought and felt deeply, always standing up for those who needed him, but privately shy about his own wants. His noble boy; forced into responsibilities beyond his years and experience, but gamely doing his best to rise to the necessity.

NOT HIS SON! Shot, as he lay defenseless in a hospital bed; posing no threat to them! He vowed internally, the Cylons WILL pay for every last drop of Lee's bloodshed, a thousand times over!

After the seething pause following Dr. Baltar's "announcement," Adama's voice was quiet and gritting, rubbing raw like sandpaper,

"Dr Baltar, YOU will go back to the VERY beginning and personally re-test -everyone- that arrived with the Caprican refugees, including all the infants and children. I will hold YOU responsible for ensuring that there will be no further -errors-." It wasn't just an order; it was an implied threat of what would happen if his instructions were not carried out immediately and precisely! On Gaius Baltar, the threat was very effective...

"Of course sir, I'm very sorry...Why I - I almost feel responsible, myself, that Captain Adama was hurt. I promise, Commander, I will do -everything- in my power to be certain there are no more mistakes." Gaius said meekly.

Six watched him with the tolerant amusement one usually reserved for a willfully disobedient child.

"Very impressive, Gaius." She murmured in that condescending tone he could never quite decipher as truly sincere or utterly sarcastic, but her eyes were fixed on the Commander with fascinated interest; watching the emotions wash across his face.

His feelings were so nearly tangible that she wanted to reach out and grab hold of them; taste them, devour them so that they became a part of her... Then she might truly understand; actually know what it was to personally, -feel- what he was going through...

"A very -serious- mistake was made, Doctor...I expect you to focus now on ensuring -absolutely- verifiable results this time. Get them -all- re-checked, do it now. You will report to me when you have your results."

With those last clipped words the Commander turned and left.

Six watched him leave, a little wistfully...It would be deliciously overwhelming; better even than the sex she had developed such a liking for...to be cast adrift in a tumultuous ocean of emotion, to feel the anger crackle like lightning all through your body...To sink, to DROWN yourself, even in misery.

All wasted on these creatures; Gods gift, the ability to FEEL...not merely sensations, but the intangible mystery of emotions...instead of just her transparent veneers of lust, jealousy, anger, amusement. They never took root inside her, never grew into something else, never evolved, they remained one-dimensional responses to stimuli, that's how she knew they weren't real.

She'd been assigned to Gaius because he was an opportune weakness to exploit...she'd done her job well. Six had enjoyed her assignment with him for as long as he was useful, and maintained him as her human "pet" because he was amusing. It was so easy to MAKE him feel.

He responded to emotional manipulation as reactively as she could ever want; was intelligent enough to torment on an intellectual level, and he was hopelessly unable to resist physical "manipulation" no matter where or when... She smiled in that enigmatic, insinuating way of hers and Gaius gritted his teeth, afraid to even wonder what she was thinking now.

Fine; she wasn't the only one who could twist the knife a bit, "I think that went well..." Gaius gloated, smiling, "I think I'll just get these going and then I might visit Lt Thrace; perhaps she'll be in need of an understanding shoulder to cry on."

The woman-like thing who referred to herself as "Six," turned her gaze back to him, her eyes flashing with dangerous jealousy; but then she started to laugh. "And you think that she'll let you be that shoulder, Gaius?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something…" He answered, feeling very self-satisfied at this moment.

"Why don't you just give up?" Six asked him, truly intrigued and puzzled by his blatant illogic; but although she waited patiently, he didn't answer her… She could see that he had become lost in his own tenuously sane thoughts.

Nearing the hatch; Lee's back was turned to Anders, allowing the luxury of a triumphant smile to grace his, as of late, too somber face. Kara loved him; he was –sure- of that now; the homicidally insane man behind him had just confirmed it. The funny thing was that it took the perception of a crazy person who'd tried to kill him to convince his rational mind of what his heart had been insisting all along! Now all he had to do was FIND her; and suddenly, he even –felt- lighter on his feet, it was as if the weight of the universe had been lifted from his shoulders!

She –loves- me, praise the Gods!

"You haven't won, you know." Anders said with hatefully soft menace. "She-is- special; she has a destiny... You will NOT interfere."

When Lee turned to him, the smile had vanished completely. _What the frak was he talking about, a destiny? What –about- Kara?_

"This isn't a game; you can't –make- someone love you." Lee informed him coolly; struggling to pierce the obscurity veiling Anders' thinking. _Was this a specific threat, or just impotent macho bullshit from the defeated man?_

"No matter what you or Dr Baltar say, she will be mine eventually; I have a –long- time available to wait." Anders said with an eerily dreamy-eyed smile.

"Dr Baltar?" Lee's voice grew harsh, "What does –that- bastard have to do with any of this?" Lee was confused and suddenly very afraid for Kara; he wanted answers NOW!

"Oh…he told me -all about- you and Kara; about Zak… " Anders sneered, "How you two were –always- together; he told me everything."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lee snarled with dangerous-looking eyes as he realized what the "good" doctor had been up to…yanking his chain as well as Anders'. He –still- needed to talk to Kara, but at the soonest opportunity, despite his injury, he also intended to have a highly –unpleasant- chat with the Vice-President; making it unmistakably clear that Kara was off-limits even to the degree that it would be unadvisable for Lee to catch him in the same –room- with her, unless absolutely, unavoidably, necessary… and never –alone- again!

There would be no more "misunderstandings" or manipulations from Baltar. Considering his calculated contribution to Lee's attempted assassination; he wasn't above reminding the slimy bastard that conspiracy to commit murder was a crime that was punishable by death – lacking only a formal inquiry and charges to be filed by Lee himself...which could be easily arranged. Translation: On pain of death, you'd better stay the Hell away from her…or I'll see you spaced, you SOB!

Without a second glance at Anders, Lee turned and left him. The Captain's mind was on other things; more important things than a delusional madman.

Inside the cell Anders was talking to himself so quietly that even the sentry didn't overhear him. "If not in this body, but another, she –will- be mine… She is destined; she will be with US."

Cally stood watching the restlessly pacing Viper pilot with her heart aching in sympathy. The young Specialist had –never- seen the brash woman before her so shaken in the entire time she'd been aboard the Galactica. Unfortunately, there were –some- things that had to be faced up to, and no one could do this for Starbuck…

Even with Captain Apollo's obvious devotion; if she couldn't accept that he was deeply, truly in love with her – they were both going to continue to suffer needlessly. In this grim, new world – there was no excuse for not embracing joy where you could find it and giving it when you could… As a person with no one of her own at this time; she was morally opposed to letting this clearly destined love die from neglect or stubbornness from either of them!

"Lieutenant… please!" Cally finally begged her, almost in tears. Her heart was breaking to watch two people she so respected; people who loved each other SO much and should be together, hurting each other like this.

Having paused momentarily to stare down at a sheet of paper lying on the desk, Kara looked up at the sound of Cally's voice… and felt the last wall of defense around her heart crumble to dust at the look on the young Specialists face.

"I'll go and talk to him." Kara whispered with her heart pounding; the terror of being rejected by him choking her, making her hands tremble so much that the paper with baby names suggestions she was clutching close to her like a last defense, rattled like teeth chattering. But she was Kara Thrace, dammit! No! FRAK! She was Starbuck!

She was –not- going to let the fear overwhelm her, not this time… She had faced –far- worse odds, she reminded herself sternly, with less to gain and had come out victorious; but nothing had ever threatened her heart this way. Zak had been a completely different kind of love; unjudgemental and sweet; Lee she had to fight for, Lee accepted no evasions, no excuses. She just hoped it was worth something to him that she really was rolling "a hard six" this time; risking everything for just one chance to have everything…or lose it all in one devastating flash of cold blue eyes…It was the bravest thing she'd ever done.

Lee slowly, painfully, eased himself along the ever-lengthening corridors back to his bed. Ohhh man, he knew was –not- going to be happy about his excursion…He'd been out longer than expected; FAR more than he'd been allowed. He'd be getting NO sympathy for his throbbing gut from the crusty old physician. He'd really just wanted to see Kara; he wished like Hell he could have found her… Lee –desperately- needed to see her, to talk to her, to hold her; more so now than –ever- before.

Finally, painfully managing to drag his ass to the open hatch of Lifestation; Lee was grateful to spy the Doctor nowhere about, so he snuck back to his curtained prison of a bed, feeling ridiculously like a kid who'd gotten up for a midnight cookie snack… Lords of Kobol! He'd just gotten back and already he hated being confined here again! Grumbling, he yanked the curtain back closed behind him with a little more vigor than was necessary and nearly tripped over Kara, huddled in the chair next to his bed – looking like a lost child!

"Kara?" Lee questioned, wide-eyed; wondering why she was here right now, not that he was complaining….

She looked up at him timidly and his heart broke; Kara's eyes were so full of pain and sorrowful regret.

"I…uh.." Kara stuttered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Kara? What's happened?" He was becoming terribly afraid and he tried painfully to kneel beside her so he could peer up into her lowered face…

She scrambled hastily to pull him up, "No! Lee, you'll hurt yourself!"

Kara stood and helped him onto the bed with a gentleness that made his heart flutter… Once he was comfortable; she sat sideways next to him, staring down at his hand, which she was holding tentatively in hers…

"Kara, look I…" Lee tried to fulfill the promise he'd made to himself, but Kara placed a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Lee, please…just let me talk? Uhm…Did you… hear everything I said to you that day?"

She watched him uneasily as he nodded solemnly. His face was so serious that it gave her no indication of his feelings one way or the other. She swallowed past the lump that was choking her voice and seemingly cutting off her air…

"I…Lee I just want you to know that I'm sorry…for everything. I –swear- the last thing I EVER wanted to do is hurt you; but that seems to be all I –ever- do…" She paused as a sob escaped her, unable to carry on…

"I love you, Kara." Lee told her simply; his voice was clear and his eyes were warm and direct as he stared into hers; accepting everything she was with four simple words.

Kara's mouth fell open on a painful gasp, "Oh Lee…I…I love you too, but…"

He smiled, shaking his head…"There are no 'buts,' Kara; only forward from here. We've –both- made mistakes; neither of us intending to hurt the other…that's enough explanation for me. If I wanted to keep score, I'd have to keep being angry at you, Kara, when I don't want to be and you'd never have any reason to forgive me either. I just can't do that anymore! I'm too tired to keep pretending to myself, to you or to anyone else that I don't love you.

It's the only reason I hang on sometimes; the only thing that matters to me - just to see you fly one more time, or be the only one you let run with you in the morning, or try to one-up you when you're being a smart-ass! You're everything to me, but I swear…if you run away from me now; I don't know how I'll survive it.

You can have anything from me that you want; just tell me what -you'll- allow because, honestly? I want it all; but I'll settle for any part of you that you'll give to me - but it's only fair to warn you, lady, that I'll never stop trying to steal more of your heart. I want you to love me like I love you… I want to be with you; I have, for so long now…and now we have a daughter too, and I want to share that with you. When I hold her I just can't help but thank the Gods for her; she's a connection between us, a bond."

Holding up her now-crumpled piece of paper, she showed him the list of baby name suggestions thus far, with a tremulous smile…

As he scanned down the page his grin just got sillier and sillier as he realized he was –REALLY- a Dad! Some of the names were pretty, some quite unusual…and some, WHAT were they thinking? Those just HAD to be a joke!

BSG Baby Girl Adama name suggestions...

GT – Adama Mark III-SB

ST – Caroline "Hellspawn" Adama

VP Gaius Baltar – #13?

Cally – Leia, because it combines Lee and Kara

Pres. Laura Roslin – Hope

Dr. Cottle – What's wrong with Baby Adama, dammit?

----------------------------

Beth on Kara/Lee wrote:

I would like to suggest the name Angelique Noel... There are no reasons to it, but I heard the name today and I liked it...

--------------------------

Dualla - Wish (because she wishes it was hers) -Martha

--------------------------

Anonymous Nugget: Raven - I love this name, I hope to write a fic and use this name as a call sign. It also it a sacred bird Norse mythology.

-----------------------------

Kat - Skylar Thrace Adama - because it means eternal life, strength, love and beauty :)

------------------------------

Billy -- Alex/Alexis -- protector of mankind

-----------------------------

Nysa Caroline Adama -- Caroline, obviously, for the mother to whom Lee never got to say goodbye. Nysa, as it means "new beginnings", in Greek. A name which closes one chapter and begins another. - MAR?

-OR-

Abiona Laura Adama -- Laura, for the President who, as Commander Adama put it, was responsible for the blessing of additional days of life. Abiona, which means "born on a journey", which she has been! -MAR?

-------------------------------------

Valerie Adama - from Lt. Annalena (ICE) Ramierez

-------------------------------------

Avis Estelle (bird star) -Helo

------------------------

From Marine Corp Intelligence Officer Staff Sergeant Jhannise Danube:

Cyrene Ilythia Adama

Cyrene - In Greek mythology, a HUMAN woman Apollo fell in love with her when he spotted the shepherdess beating down a lion.

Importance of the human role of the Grecian prophecies. Human instinct to defend against all odds. And we know Apollo is crazy about strong women ;)

Ilythia - The Greek Goddess of Childbirth who helped bring Artemis (Kara) and Apollo into the world. The baby is currently propelling Kara and Lee together, and you know they can't truly be alive unless they are together.

---------------------------------

If we've missed any or credited anything wrong, let us know! Keep 'em coming crew! Those two need all the help they can get!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of them started to giggle at the looks on each others faces…but emotional tears fell from her eyes as she leant forward; offering her lips and her heart to him in one trembling, hopeful gesture of trust. Their lips touched in the sweetest and softest kiss either of them had ever experienced; it was like being inebriated on love, completely drunk on each other's open regard. Falling into each other's eyes and coming home safe at last. When they pulled apart, their hands remained entwined as they just stared at each other, speaking without words; apologies, explanations, respect, forgiveness, joy, attraction, trust, faith, adoration, pride, gratitude, passion…just, LOVE. Forever…

Lee sighed; he was –so- happy, AT LAST, but she still needed to know about Baltar… "I don't want to ruin this moment for anything, love…but there's something going on that I need to tell you about…"

Kara groaned, "Ah…Lee, doesn't it EVER stop? Okay, hit me; what's the –next- disaster to befall me?"

"Dr Baltar." He watched as Kara's face frowned in confusion…

"But Lee…I TOLD you we're not…"

"YOU'RE not, Kara, I KNOW that; but the doctor still wants you, and wants you badly enough that -he's- the one who told ME about you and Anders AND he –also- told Anders about the roles both Zak and I have had in your life. I found out that last little piece when I went to see Anders right before I came back here..."

"You did WHAT?" Kara screeched in horror; causing a nurse to pull back the curtain and shush them reprovingly…She resumed in a low growl, "Are you frakking –insane-? The maniac tried to kill you, Lee. Don't you –get- that?"

"Kara, it's okay; he was in a cell and I didn't go –in- there with him! We're getting away from the point; Dr Baltar was implying something had happened between us well before now. He was purposely messing with the guy's head, and he did a pretty good job for a little while on MINE too, I'm afraid… Gods! I'm so sorry, Kara."

"Seems the frakking doctor's been a busy boy!" Kara snarled.

After a soft knock on the wall, the curtain opened and the two looked up to find Commander Adama standing there with his face full of concern and distaste. He was not going to enjoy delivering this news, but he HAD to let Kara and Lee know what was going on…

Even in his uncomfortable state, he didn't fail to notice the implications of finding his son and Kara finally together in the same room and holding hands… He just hoped to Hell it meant what he thought it did and sent off a quick mental prayer to the Lords of Kobol to that effect!

"Dad?" Lee asked, still riding on a giddy endorphin high from making things right with Kara after all the misunderstandings and waiting so long for her to come to him…

There was no easy way to put this, so Commander Adama just stated what needed to be said and waited to deal with their reaction… "Anders is a Cylon."

"I think I'm going to throw up…" Kara choked out, looking a little green…

Lee squeezed her hand to steady her, "Are you sure?" he asked just as directly as the information had been imparted to them. "Why the frak didn't they find that out when he was tested on arrival?" he demanded.

"It seems that his blood was misplaced in another batch accidentally. Dr Baltar says he found the mistake and re-tested it straight away. As of right now, I have him rechecking –everyone- including the babies. This seems too convenient to be accidental to me…"

Lee rolled his eyes, shaking his head with contempt. "Oh great, more of Dr.Baltar's work! Well, WE have a COUPLE –more- issues we need to talk with him about…"

The curtain opened once more Dr. Cottle hurried in, closing it behind him looking strangely…secretive, and a little bit freaked out, actually…

"Oh good," he muttered, motioning them all forward into a huddle, "thank the Gods you're all here!"

Everyone else in the room thought the exact same thing all at one time. WHAT THE HELL?

"What's wrong doctor?" William Adama asked, looking at his son with worried eyes.

"Not him," the man gestured impatiently, "It's about their baby!"

"What about her?" Kara and Lee asked at the same time, looking panicked.

"Well, since you ordered everyone re-tested Commander; I walked down the baby's sample myself since it seems –some- people have been AHEM! inaccurate lately… I didn't trust Dr. Baltar to do it without at least observing the procedure myself, anyway…"

"The child is perfectly healthy," the physician re-assured them a bit belatedly; causing everyone to let out a held breath in relief, "and the baby IS definitely the offspring of Lee Adama and Kara Thrace…" he nodded confidently, "but strangely…it seems that there is –another- donor!"

"WHAT!" came the incredulous response from the other three people.

The doctor seemed to freeze; not saying anything at all, as if he had lost the words….

"What does –that- MEAN?" Kara demanded of him threateningly, "How is that possible? WHAT other donor?" came her other questions as rapid and stinging as gunfire.

"Well, we aren't sure exactly," the man admitted uncertainly, "it's a -very small- contribution of genetic material…but the tests indicate that it's from Mr. Samuel T.Anders!" Dr Cottle said, looking amazed.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Ok my next chapter is done but it is NC-17 I do have my own website now so if you want to check that out if not please email me.

Thanks

Lea


	16. Chapter 16

Title: "Humanity's Children" – or Unexpected #14 - addendum   
Author: MMM "Sprite!" Nebulous1 (Inspired by Lea; AFH K/L)  
Rating: PG-13 Just to be paranoid, no nudity or sex  
Spoilers: Up to Home season 2 - AU

Summary: Gaius Baltar POV - Connecting the missing link in the  
equation…the man who doomed humanity, just might be the one save it.

Archiving: KaraLee, BSG2003, F&B, WWOMB – all others, please ask.  
Email: This is a story involving characters which aren't mine,  
based on an AU Fic series my friend, Lea, did, which also isn't mine,  
even if I helped out some…and is based on science which is just a  
fairly good approximation, at best – so don't nit-pick the small  
stuff…or at least tell what IS right so I can fix it if you're a  
geneticist. I'm making no money, just relieving a little cranial  
pressure and sharing the love! Hope you like!

Credits:   
I would like to thank Lea for being the first person to say, "You can  
post all you want to MY site, dear! I've been her beta on the  
Unexpected series from chapter #10 thru the most recent one we just  
posted, #14. I believe we have one more for certain to finish the  
series…but one never knows! She also did a pre-beta assembly for me,  
so she pretty much co-wrote really! Did anyone final beta this? No; so  
you have been warned and know what to expect.

This explanation occurred to me and it worked so well with her AU that  
I asked her permission for my story to co-exist in her series after  
chapter 14, sort of like an addendum… an unexpected addition to  
"Unexpected"! Heee! She allows me to interfere WAY too much in her  
stories (which is rude of me as a beta, but I -never said- I was a  
GOOD beta!) but she is always open to suggestions. The woman is  
sweetness personified and way too modest, her amazing ideas took this  
series into incredible places and I have enjoyed working with her on it. 

Consider this a companion piece and homage to Lea's "Unexpected"  
series, with her permission. With minor points of possible AU  
confusion, it could possibly stand-alone, but would fit best in her  
series after chapter #14 and before #15

Humanity's Children

Gaius Baltar sat alone in his wretched little lab, feeling the walls  
close in on him with ever-increasing claustrophobia as he pondered his  
wretched little life… enduring the endless repetition of a delicate,  
yet grindingly boring process to painstakingly distill seemingly  
endless blood samples into something recognizable as either artificial  
or organic – Cylon or human. His damnation was the entire lifetime  
ahead of him that he had to process them all. It was simply  
inconceivable that his sanity would hold…

But if anyone –deserved- the task, it was he; who had –failed- to  
detect that the statuesquely beautiful woman he was frakking on a  
regular basis WAS, in fact, a Cylon agent. Why did it –have- to be  
him? How had he ended up so wrong? He wasn't a BAD man or a terrible  
man. He wasn't cruel; a bit jaded, perhaps, but not certainly not  
sadistic. He didn't enjoy watching people suffering or in pain – he'd  
always done his best to be useful in whatever ways he could best  
contribute to solving humanity's ever-present problems. He'd used his  
intellect to benefit the worlds in hundreds of ways and had been  
justifiably well-respected for it.

He just couldn't seem to grasp how on one perfect day, out of a clear  
blue sky; it turned out that he'd accidentally helped a half-forgotten  
enemy annihilate nearly the entire human race – resulting in this  
perilous cat and mouse pursuit on a cosmic scale with mass-murdering  
Cylons chasing the final dregs of humanity as they hurtled through the  
hostile vacuum of space. And for what? The chance that a planet called  
"Earth" that was written of in the religious texts which he'd never  
given any credence to anyway, really existed and that they could  
–find- it somewhere among billions and billions of planets.

Perhaps he'd been arrogant, but at least in some ways -like Lt.  
Thrace- he'd earned that right; they were both among the best at what  
they did and neither was ashamed to say it or to demonstrate their  
superior abilities. He had a –range- of topics he knew best, for that  
matter. But even if the ease of comprehension –had- been born to him;  
he'd still had to read the countless books, do the research, earn the  
degrees and then the respect the HARD way, just like anyone else!  
Having intelligence was one thing, using it was another.

Well, perhaps thinking with his –other- head was to blame, really!  
Some men carelessly fathered dozens of children by frakking around;  
his mistake had killed millions! His libido had all but eradicated  
humanity on twelve worlds! Unbelievable. It was unfair, he brooded  
morosely; most people only broke someone's heart, or had theirs broken  
for sins like his. The same sins committed by many other great men;  
yet they were forgiven by history in light of their contributions…  
Great men made great mistakes – but his error was every bit as grand  
as his intelligence had been purported to be…and there would be no  
forgiveness for him.

If anyone alive ever found out what he'd done, he would be remembered  
forever as the man that betrayed the human race. He couldn't bear it.  
Although he didn't relish the idea of prison, or potentially even  
execution for his criminally stupid mistake, and perhaps he even  
deserved it - at the heart of it all what he couldn't stand was the  
thought of going down in infamy as the most colossal frak-up in human  
history. He was a genius, after all; there HAD to be a way to –change  
this- somehow! He was -used to- being the exception to the rule; of  
finding a way to make things happen properly. Despite what his  
omnipresent personal harpy thought of him; Gaius Baltar had not given  
up yet.

He wondered when the demonically beautiful champagne-blonde Cylon  
number "Six," model delusion who fancied herself his "girlfriend"  
would appear next? It made him jumpy, anticipating her ambushing him  
in the midst of a discussion to harass him with her stridently  
demanding tone and nettling implications, always with the standing  
threat of arbitrary and painful violence to follow if he refused to  
respond acceptably or worse; when she wasn't playing with his mind,  
she would do her remarkably skillful best to distract his body  
completely inappropriately, if more pleasantly, the rest of the time –  
resulting in multiple embarrassing incidents because NO ONE ELSE could  
see her. And why was he being tormented thus…?

It was all because he had fallen in love…So strange that he could  
admit that now; the thing he'd been so shocked and dismayed to realize  
that day on Caprica - which, as it turned out, was the day the world  
ended. That day humanity had gone on the run in search of a homeworld  
that probably existed only in myth. For that matter, he didn't  
understand WHY it had to be Earth when surely any remote planet with  
appropriate atmospheric conditions would do? They really couldn't  
afford to be too awfully picky at the moment…but no one asked the only  
living genius, naturally, so he was along for the ride – like it or not. 

Before the end of everything…his whole life was just a surreal and  
peaceful dream compared to this waking nightmare. He'd had no idea  
this was coming, how could he? To think, he'd believed his existence  
had turned itself upside-down when his beautiful girlfriend, the  
latest and longest-maintained affair in an egomaniacal string of  
conquests, had committed the cardinal sin of saying that she loved  
him. It wasn't that he hadn't heard it before; there was a whole  
process he'd adopted by now to end the offending relationship…but  
–this- woman? She was the very –personification- of independent  
arrogance; she needed no man, but she –loved- him? 

She was bitingly intelligent – enough to actually make their  
conversations –interesting- and that was so…unbearably sexy. He wasn't  
used to talking to a woman, or anyone really, that comprehended half  
of what he said. He'd caught fire every time she touched him and her  
own need was unabashedly ravenous. They'd frakked like the world was  
ending and then calmly walked away from each other, without the need  
for pretty promises and meaningless commitments. She was his match,  
and she was SO beautiful, almost sculpturally so; tall and graceful,  
always immaculate, even when he was frakking her savagely in some  
body-twisting and mind-bendingly erotic position - her hair even  
messed-up gorgeously.

Impeccably dressed at all times, when she wasn't lounging about  
completely nude at his place, she had classical taste and  
perfectionist standards - she seemed utterly perfect in every way. So  
when she'd slipped' by sighing that she loved him, he'd known better  
than to think it was accidental, and she –knew- that he knew. Her eyes  
told him she'd –meant- to say it; not by accident or just to make him  
uncomfortable, as she'd smoothly pretended. She'd –wanted- him to know  
and she really –did- mean it…and he was frightened to death, horrified  
really…because after everything he'd always boasted, he had the  
strangest feeling that he'd begun to need her too! He was afraid that  
maybe he really DID love her. He wanted to laugh bitterly now, that  
he'd thought –that- had felt like the end of the world!

When they took their leave that day, he found the very first  
attractive woman he ran into, some lovely little secretary he'd often  
flirted with, took her to his bed and then frakked her thoroughly, to  
both of their satisfaction. Since the discovery' of his genius  
comprehension, Gaius had found himself compulsively flirting with  
every attractive woman he met; he couldn't seem to help it. When his  
fame had spread, he didn't often hear a refusal, and seldom heard it  
twice from the same woman, he was nothing if not persistent. He'd  
certainly had a lot of them, but it was almost like he wanted ALL of  
them, the beautiful ones at least! He didn't WANT to love any one  
woman, he DIDN'T. No matter how perfect she was.

When he woke up, she was there waiting in the chair at the foot of his  
bed. He didn't know why he'd been startled momentarily; he should have  
expected that she'd find out, he hadn't even –tried- to be  
discreet. After she impatiently dismissed the girl they seemingly both  
knew he'd just taken to bed to prove he could, he found himself  
apologizing - knowing deep within himself the moment he saw her  
sitting there that he'd wanted to be caught, because it was an excuse  
to end it. He admitted there was something wrong with him, that he  
couldn't help himself…the need to have, to win…but he'd never really  
felt so terribly about it before.

To his surprise, she hadn't cared; she wasn't angry at all. She only  
wanted to tell him something – she didn't want to end their  
relationship, she simply notified him that this was the end of  
everything he had known! The whole frakking world! All of them! And he  
had been running since then, in one way or another, constantly. He  
wished nearly every spare moment he could just wake up from all this.  
The genius hadn't been nearly as smart as he'd thought he was after  
all. But how could he have –known- she was a Cylon when she felt  
so…real? He'd merely been living his elegantly-appointed life, gliding  
through the days effortlessly by comparison with his existence now. He  
couldn't even remember what normal had felt like…to sleep without  
dreaming terrible dreams of destruction and corpses with hollow,  
accusing eyes.

So that was what had brought him to this point; sitting all alone in  
this dim room, wishing for once he had –someone- to talk to and  
knowing very well there was absolutely -no one- he could trust to  
confide in. He wanted desperately to give up sometimes; just let them  
lock him away where he couldn't be used somehow to engineer the  
destruction of everyone around him. But he could never make himself  
take that final step because for the sake of his soul, he felt like it  
was his duty to find –something- to redeem himself, something to even  
up the score a little bit in humanity's favor. He might be to blame  
for all the lives the Cylons had already taken because if his  
ill-considered actions, but he knew he was –still- the most qualified  
person to help keep the rest of them alive and he wasn't giving up  
hope yet. 

There were five vials in front of him. A sample of Lt. Valerii's  
blood, a sample from Samuel Anders, one each from Lee Adama and Kara  
Thrace and one from the still un-named baby Adama. They all –looked-  
the same, until you broke them all the way down to genetic particle  
strands, so really - how was any man supposed to tell just by looking  
at someone? But the blood within the vials –was- different, even if  
only in minute ways…Two were Cylon, two were human and one was a baby  
who was 100 human, with a -little bit- of Cylon. How had they DONE  
that? Pulling the microscope in front of him on the counter closer, he  
prepared a slide with a drop of the infant's blood. Looking at it, he  
marveled… somehow, they'd left the composite DNA strands from both  
parents intact, while adding extra rungs on the tiny spiral staircase  
ladders of life. How had this technology been developed?

Well, he had the components, genetically nullified frozen human female  
test donor eggs…human male and female genetic donors, a Cylon sample  
and an idea…perhaps it was time to reverse-engineer their process.  
They'd been focusing so much on finding the Cylons in the fleet and  
getting RID of them…that no one had thought to try to –make- one to  
study the process, but that was often the best way to understand how  
something worked…grow your own. Getting to work, very soon he had  
results to interpret. Fascinating results!

It –had- worked, but not the way he'd thought…The two Cylon samples  
mutually degraded when combined, producing strands so damaged they  
would never support conception, much less produce successful  
offspring. The Cylon traits bonded separately from the human ones,  
leaving unbridgeable gaps in both genetic codes. Ergo, two Cylons  
could not reproduce, so there would be no baby or child Cylons – at  
least as of yet. They would have to be produced as adults in a process  
very similar to cloning.

He'd examined samples from both of the Cylon "Sharon" models before;  
they were completely identical, like identical twins…but it didn't  
explain how the human components got in all of the Cylon samples to  
begin with…Whenever there were human traits that –could- be combined  
in the genetic zipper, they did, just as normal; but Cylon traits  
which one would think could have mated-up in the same place never  
did…they simply dropped away, like regressive traits, or some kind of  
junk DNA. Apparently being Cylon was the ultimate in regressive  
traits. So the extra rungs on the DNA strands were the only real  
things differentiating the Cylons from humans.

It seemed they could only add rungs that didn't naturally exist  
already, or they were bumped aside by the dominant human genes. The  
new rungs appeared to deal mainly with certain heightened brain  
functions, but there were some, which seemed to be completely  
artificial, which he assumed was whatever matter they were using as a  
base for the cloning process. Humans were carbon-based, Cylons were a  
based on a deceptively simple synthetic material which would probably  
require lifetimes of analysis for just one man like him to decipher…it  
was completely alien as an element, yet it was close enough to carbon  
that it –would- carry human DNA. The tiny, but complex differences in  
the base compound must be what his experiments have been identifying  
as the "synthetic" material after his complicated rendering  
process...during which the material was altered enough that,  
unfortunately, he couldn't be certain exactly what the original  
compound -was- without isolating it within human blood, which could  
take his whole life!

A human/Cylon combination yielded similar results. The entire human  
DNA was preserved, from both sides…any gaps on the Cylon end were  
treated as a recessive gene, even though it was a blank space – the  
human DNA took it as a signal to default to the filled space as the  
trait, almost as if it mirrored itself exactly to complete the rung!  
But the Cylon traits fell apart, leaving only a few full rungs still  
attached to the end of the human strand…and you get a child that's  
100 human with a couple extra Cylon enhancements, he smiled. He was  
willing to bet if you mixed two hybrids, the lack of support rungs  
would totally collapse the Cylon DNA…completely recessive, rejected!  
You'd still get a human out of the combination.

A human and a Cylon a 100 human with a couple extra Cylon strands

A Cylon and a Cylon Swiss cheese DNA, completely unviable

A hybrid and a hybrid Still 100 human, with little to no Cylon junk  
DNA remnants

They were, quite simply, oil and water! It wasn't even a logical place  
to –begin- to merge with human DNA. That meant that although the  
humanoid Cylons were based on an oddly-composed source-matter that  
was, at this point, something indefinably almost-but-not carbon, they  
were still based on 12 different sets of human DNA, cloned into living  
beings. Sometime during the first Cylon war, he could hazard a fairly  
educated guess that twelve human captives had to have been chosen for  
ideal traits to be cloned so the Cylons could evolve according to  
their self-made prophecy to become the next level of human evolution.

They needed to be more human because humanity was their prototype;  
their Creators. To become more human was to be closer to God and  
becoming one with God was the desired goal. To do that, procreation  
was necessary; but they were not created with the ability to do that.  
What he saw before him was the result of 40 some years of diligent  
genetics experimentation…not just to become more human, but to  
–replace- humanity. The difficulty lay in the fact that it wasn't  
enough for them to "create" humanoid Cylons; they wouldn't be  
satisfied until Cylons could give birth and breed with humans...THEN  
they might annihilate the rest of humanity, but not until they had a  
self-propagating Cylon bloodline...which they didn't because the  
artificial DNA kept getting rejected.

The first war had very likely ended so suddenly and mysteriously  
because the Cylons must have made a genetic breakthrough which gave  
them hope that they could someday return to infiltrate humanity...  
which they had, but Gaius had just discovered that they were not as  
successful as they wanted to be on that front. They needed more DNA –  
fresh test subjects for a second, renewed, attempt to make this work.  
So they came back, destroyed enough of humanity to bring them down to  
a manageable number and now they have been choosing among certain  
human bloodlines for desirable traits - like Thrace/Adama - great  
warriors on both sides, also very attractive physical specimens; Helo  
must also have traits they wanted, and perhaps his own intelligence?  
So they wanted to make a second go at it…

But the Cylons weren't just trying to become more human; they already  
felt, if "Six" was any indication, that they were –superior- to the  
humans. They were trying to -improve- the human DNA with Cylon traits  
through artificial means, while still preserving the opportunity to  
"breed" with humans to prove their equality...and it didn't look like  
they were getting very far with it. Breeding two Cylons to re-enforce  
the weak traits doesn't work because the human DNA separated itself  
and the Cylons didn't have enough workable artificial traits alone, or  
else they would have created their own beings, which would defeat the  
purpose of mingling with the human bloodlines. Catch 22.

The slight additions were a likely explanation for the super-traits  
like extra strength, physical compatibility with machines, etc. – Or  
maybe it was nanocytes, little organic (also almost-carbon)  
microcomputers inside the Cylon's blood stream. Most likely additions  
after the fact, which, even if injected into a normal human's blood  
system, being made out of the almost carbon, would be virtually  
indistinguishable, even if you knew what you were looking for. That  
would explain why Sharon, with no mechanical ports installed –they'd  
looked- could run a wire up her arm, into her vein and via her blood  
system, communicate with a Cylon virus. It must have recognized the  
artificial substance or hypothetical micro-computers Gaius's tests are  
revealing as artificial as an access key…

The Cylon clones have been trained since "birth" to link into what  
amounts to a Cylon wireless transmission network or "group mind" on a  
cellular level! That ability to "transmit" convinced the humanoid  
Cylons that they were, in fact, machines and belonged to a network run  
by a self-aware intelligent machine, their God. No wonder the  
Commander loathed integrated systems and wouldn't allow them on his  
ship, having experienced the havoc and destruction of the first Cylon  
war; and this technology was ever so much more sinister than anything  
previously known!

The nanocytes were like their own system-wide version of the Raider's  
Cylon transponder, broadcasting location, visual intel, memories, etc.  
It also received encoded instructions, which were -in the case of the  
sleeper agents- carried out in a near-sleep state, independent of the  
"awake" personality's will. It also explained Sharon's confessed  
difficulty saying it when they had found water...it was like a  
fail-safe circuit preventing certain types of actions that would  
benefit the humans too greatly. It was only logical that there would  
be distance limitations for transmission of soul-data and information  
as Lt. Thrace had deduced during the Leoban model Cylon's interrogation. 

He began laughing to himself, nearly hysterically…because of their  
incompatible composition, they couldn't reproduce, so the Cylons  
thought they weren't human, but because of the genetic contribution of  
human captives who were very likely long dead; the results, the  
Sharon's and Leobans and Anders…actually were! Genetically damaged or  
tinkered with humans, but still human enough to reproduce with a  
carbon-based human and produce completely human offspring. The reason  
the human Cylons –felt- emotions and seemed so real, was that they  
were! They weren't advanced machines, they were genetically enhanced  
humans.

From his standpoint as a scientist, he could only conclude from his  
results that the Cylons had mainly been unsuccessful because they  
stubbornly persisted in trying to make the artificial means of genetic  
manipulation used in the cloning process transmit like a true trait,  
when it was tenuous, at best, as an alteration on first generation  
clones, disintegrating with their offspring and would likely disappear  
entirely with the grandchildren. One payoff of the Cylons'  
hypocritical "playing God," explained the bio-technological Cylon  
Raiders; obviously another experiment. Successful in a limited way;  
perhaps as intelligent as an attack dog, but not much more than that!

The created mechanical intelligence; observing human traits and needs  
had carefully structured a humano-mechanical society, complete with  
it's own religion to indoctrinate and pacify the need for purpose and  
spirituality in the human psyche of it's humanoid Cylons, which were,  
in all reality, scientifically augmented, specially trained,  
personality imprinted, artificially-based human clones! In the end,  
the Humanoid Cylons were just as much victims as anyone else; no  
wonder so many seemed to sympathize too easily with the human race.  
They WERE human…the amoral behavior he'd observed in HIS #6 was a  
product of nurture, or lack of it, not nature… It also explained why  
different individuals of the same model could fall in love with  
different people – with each experience that wasn't in common, that  
long-ago person's original personality was changed by their learning  
process, just like any human's.

The twin Cylons Chief Tyrol and Lt. Agathon knew as "Sharon" were  
true, individual people – based on a real person who had once lived,  
as if they were her identical sisters, with a different upbringing.  
Obviously they had been trained to relate to computers and were  
programmed by computers, with the addition of the memories and  
emotions up to a certain point of an actual human being. They were  
indoctrinated with the Cylon "faith," then some were brainwashed as  
sleeper agents and sent to infiltrate or destroy or both, while others  
saw to different tasks. The sleeper Cylons were given certain memories  
and then placed in a constructed life and left to go about their  
business, all the while assuming that it was –in fact- their true  
life; while other models were awakened with the same human  
personalities, but educated to be Cylons knowingly.

In reality, they really –were- humanity's under-socialized, unwanted  
children who wanted nothing more than to be accepted. No wonder the  
resentment ran so deep, when the personality behind it came from a  
human source that knew instinctively what it meant to belong and  
naturally would fight to be included, accepted. It was a tragedy on a  
cosmic scale; all because humanity had created artificial  
intelligence, and then denied it individual rights. He hadn't doomed  
humanity all on his own, hundreds of bad decisions had.

If it hadn't been for his mistake in trusting his Cylon, "Six," as  
he'd referred to her after escaping Caprica, other infiltrators would  
have found a way, sooner or later – it had gone too far by then. She'd  
only told him otherwise to buy his silence, in return, he refused to  
call her by the name he'd known her as before, that woman lay dead in  
the rubble of his once-beautiful residence after shielding him from  
the initial blast. She'd saved his life, and haunted him with guilt  
ever since…and she still couldn't seem to help loving him as much as  
she hated him and tried to use him. It was so…human of her to appear  
to him when she was jealous, or hungry for him…

How did they do that trick then? She'd slyly hinted that they did not  
die…but if she woke up in another body with the same memories, how  
could he still see her, and feel her – and why couldn't other people?  
How did they transmit their memories, their version of a soul? Did it  
have to do with the extra rungs or the heightened emphasis on certain  
brain functions? Was it an evolved form of telepathy or more of a hive  
mindset, a shared consciousness that was compartmentalized and stored?  
He, himself, had been studied – which had been tremendously flattering  
at the time…the regions of his brain had been mapped and analyzed. The  
results –had- shown certain, more active portions than average…and if  
you added intensive training, augmented by advanced technology…because  
the Cylons had progressed very quickly for one reason, they had one  
goal in mind and they had focused solely on ways to accomplish it –  
given all that, certain abilities some humans were already known to  
possess could be brought to that level…it was almost a certainty, in  
fact. 

As for his visions of "Six," His lover might very well have been  
training him to be more receptive in his sleep, just as she'd taunted  
him. There might not be a chip or something that obvious, but she  
–was- working with someone who already had a very active brain…and  
that would explain how he could see her, even feel her when no one  
else could, if she could transmit right into his thoughts. What your  
brain sensed was real…for you, if no one else. It completely fit.

This was an incredible chance to make things as right as he could and  
he could back it up with hard data, but he had a feeling that models  
like "Sharon" suspected something was amiss! When presented with the  
logic of his argument, he didn't anticipate much resistance. If they  
could talk to the Cylons they currently held in custody, see if they  
could somehow communicate with the group consciousness without  
revealing the location of the fleet…humanity could reveal the secret  
behind all their mysterious prophecy and God mumbo jumbo - that it was  
all a lie. A parlor trick to divert suspicion away from the mechanical  
models, who weren't nearly as close as they pretended to be to  
usurping humanity's birthright.

The humanoid Cylons didn't HAVE to be the enemies of humanity…they  
WERE humanity's children after all; but by blood, not by simple  
creation! If both of the "Sharon" models could fight their programming  
for the love of a human and if "Six" could honestly fall in love with  
him; if Anders could love Kara…then it wasn't impossible to defeat the  
programming, it wasn't too late to win the war if the humanoid Cylons  
could be brought over to their side!

Already, they seemed to tend towards sympathy for humans; how long  
would it be before the Cylon faction which had created them, desiring  
to usurp life itself from humanity, reconsidered and realized their  
mistake? Sooner or later, the computerized GOD - which was bound to be  
in charge of all this, commanding all the truly mechanical Cylons and  
"enabling" the clones to believe they were the ones in charge as  
superior models is bound to come to the same conclusion some of the  
humans are reaching. The clones are too sympathetic to humanity and  
must be terminated...

As he stood abruptly from his chair, he winced…his muscles were stiff  
and sore! How long had he been sitting there working on this? He had  
no idea how many hours he'd just spent peering into the microscope,  
viewing slide after slide, making pages of precise notes in scientific  
shorthand…He felt terrible; when had he last eaten? What day was it?  
He didn't know, didn't care…it didn't matter because right this moment  
he was positively wonderful!

This was it! A chance at victory, because of one innocent child – a  
miscalculation the Cylons would soon regret - and the scientific  
expertise of a miserable man who had failed humanity once already -  
unintentionally, but disastrously. The irony of a baby redeeming –his-  
soul in a way that "Six" had probably never considered or intended was  
rich! The fact was, baby Adama might redeem ALL of them, every last  
human left and even the humanoid Cylons. Their infant "messiah" wasn't  
who they'd believed she'd be, or even destined to redeem them HOW  
they'd believed she would!

But to redeem himself and save humanity, he would have to tell Adama  
this information, and the only way to back it up would be to explain  
why he knew, because Adama would be and already HAS BEEN suspicious of  
him. He needs to nerve himself up quickly, because if he doesn't hurry  
up and help humanity start a Cylon civil war, the mechanical Cylons  
may decide at any time to destroy their clones and come to finish  
humanity off entirely.

In light of the fact that he had been duped, and he DID admit early on  
that his defense mainframe –was- compromised…and that he wasn't the  
ONLY one who had been duped, everyone was. His mainframe alone  
couldn't have been the only weak point the Cylons took advantage  
of...this whole thing started before he was even born. He knew  
Commander Adama himself, had made enough mistakes of his own to  
realize the futility of making Baltar a scapegoat. Like he said to  
D'Anna Beirs regarding Colonel Tigh and the massacre aboard the  
civilian cargo ship during the period of martial law when he was  
shot...they can't afford to sacrifice capable officers on the altar of  
public outrage.

And in light of the fact that he was humanity's ONLY living  
geneticist, and a Nobel Prizewinner, at that...a recognized genius who  
has already saved the fleet more than once, he wasn't exactly  
expendable. He HAD (in most cases, except for allowing Boomer to  
remain undetected - which no one knew about still) done everything he  
could to help humanity identify and combat the Cylon threat, to save  
his own ass, if nothing else...

No, Tigh didn't -get away with it- ALL of them have to live with it  
every day, the same went for Gaius. Nobody involved, -intended- to do  
anything wrong... it just happened badly and now it has to be fixed,  
just like getting the fleet back together. The past couldn't be  
allowed to prevent progress, or there might not be a future.

But if the Colonial fleet could cause the humanoid Cylons to revolt  
against their mechanical counterparts by disclosing the grand  
deception like that…they could still conceivably WIN the war and then  
go find Earth, without a hotile force stalking their every jump. The  
Hum-lons could live among the population freely, because there would  
no longer be a risk of "activation."

Perhaps he could find himself a beautiful little "Six," and get a  
second chance to do things right, having realized the futility of the  
shallow existence he'd once led… Lords knew it would be confusing  
having heaven only knews how many copies of one person co-existing in  
the fleet - they would have to tattoo them or something to tell them  
apart and it would certainly add new dimensions to what might be  
considered "incestuous" for genetic procreation purposes, but they  
could get around it with careful birth control he supposed…

The Cylon traits would be completely eradicated from human genetics  
within four generations tops, and they could find Earth and live  
happily ever after, potentially even slightly evolved as a  
side-benefit of all the genetics research the Cylons did and the  
exploration into using generally inactive parts of the brain…and that  
-really- would be a fascinating study to begin work on when he got the  
chance, the sooner the better…!

FRAK! WHY THE HELL WAS HE JUST STANDING HERE? He'd just come up with a  
strategy to potentially defeat the Cylons who wanted to exterminate  
human life and to re-claim the lost children of humanity! They would  
be free, and…he could be too! It was okay now to tell the Commander  
how this realization had come about…what had happened, how he'd been  
betrayed – they all had, just like the two crewmen who had unknowingly  
fallen in love with Cylon women, he had been no more to blame than  
anyone else after all and he had just made the connection they needed!

No, he couldn't fix the consequences his mistakes had contributed  
to…but it was an accumulation of mistakes that had begun snowballing  
before he was born; the weight of the deaths of twelve worlds was no  
longer on HIS shoulders alone! Was he going to make the mistake a  
second time of keeping silent? The first time, he hadn't known until  
it was too late to change anything, but this time – if he was brave  
enough to explain his conclusions and back them up with the  
information he had based them on…he still had time perhaps, to change  
everything! 

This time, he could –decide- to do the right thing! He had to find the  
Commander! NOW! Tears of happiness and pent-up emotion streamed down  
his face as Gaius Baltar raced through the corridors towards  
absolution and peace after so long. Nothing would undo the end of  
twelve worlds and their entire populations, he knew that. He still  
carried his share of the blame for it…but if what he knew could defeat  
the Cylon agenda…humanity would have a second chance to grow and  
flourish, whether on Earth or some other suitable planet. The only  
thing that mattered was that they would go on!

He had a reason for his existence! His small life still mattered, he  
could help save the remainder of humanity. There was still hope when  
he'd thought it was dead forever! He wasn't a bad man, or an evil  
one…and now that he had a choice, he wouldn't be a coward. This time  
it -wasn't- too late for him to make a difference! They could still  
win this war! He would have to own up to having made a terrible, but  
understandable mistake; but now, he had made a –vital- connection  
towards repairing it! He was neither evil, nor was he perfect… he was  
human, and that still counted for something!

See Lea's "Unexpected, Chapter 15" for a continuation...


End file.
